My Angel
by Jennatem
Summary: I cannot pull myself any father. This cave will be my refuge until my body can repair itself, or until something or someone else finds me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this idea came to me today at lunchtime, and I have neglected all the things I needed to get done today to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

My Angel Chapter 1

I cannot pull myself any father. This cave will be my refuge until my body can repair itself, or until something or someone else finds me. The pain is excruciating. It comes close to rivaling the burn of venom during the change from human to vampire.

My only consolation at this moment is that I slaughtered every single one of those abominations. They were the last in our area, spreading their disease and madness. The deranged beasts unfortunately mangled me quite thoroughly before my task was complete. My regeneration would progress more quickly if I had a fresh supply of blood to flush their poison from my system. Given my current location-an isolated cave, and situation-motion impaired, I will be residing here with only my thoughts for company for the foreseeable future. Fabulous.

I think I will soon expire of boredom. I have cataloged every surface of this infernal cave, identified all the local wildlife I can hear outside of said cave. How long is my body going to take to heal? I wish I could lift my head or even twist my neck enough to assess the damage those beasts inflicted. I know it is severe. I've never taken this long to heal before, and I am becoming concerned. It is not normal for one of my kind to be rendered helpless and if I were discovered by some, in this situation, my existence would be ended swiftly and with a smile.

A week. It has been seven days and I have not improved enough to even lift my still partially severed arms. I have reached the conclusion that I do not have enough blood in my system to sustain healing, let along combat the werewolf poison left behind in the multitude of gaping wounds. How long will I rot in this dank cave? Surely I've not been missed yet, no one would consider an absence of a week odd for me while hunting those beasts. I have been known to take much longer.

A new sound has reached my ears. Footsteps are approaching. Will this mystery visitor mean my salvation, or my destruction? I groan internally. The visitor has a heartbeat. This is even worse. It could mean the exposure of our world. That this potential exposure could be my fault is highly ironic. But, try as I might, I can not make my limbs obey my urgent need to escape. Closer and closer the human comes until finally I can see the silhouette of a woman in the mouth of the cave. Hoping that perhaps she would take me for a mangled corpse and leave, I close my eyes. She comes closer still. If only I could move enough to get my teeth on her and gain access to her life saving blood.

I heard a soft intake of breath when she noticed me lying mauled and broken on the floor of the cave. Assuming that instinct would have her flee I was startled when I heard her kneel above my head and felt her smooth back a lock of hair that had been stuck to my brow. After releasing a long sigh, she rose again and made her way back out of the cave. I was relieved and perturbed at the same time. If it was so easy for one human to find me, how soon would it be before I was discovered by another?

The rest of the day passed and night fell as it had every day since the beginning of my entombment in this disgusting cave. In the early hours of the next morning a gun shot rang out, breaking the peace with its booming echo. Less than a half hour later I could again hear someone approaching. As I had yesterday, I closed my eyes, hoping to imitate one who had met an unfortunate end. I drew in the smallest breath I could manage without my chest moving enough for human eyes to register and discovered that my visitor was the same woman from yesterday. Why has she returned?

She approached me directly, this time sitting to the beside me, and once more her hand glided across my forehead. Did she return to perform burial rites or some such nonsense? When warm liquid entered my mouth the charade was over. My, now coal black, eyes snapped open and I choked on the dirt flavored liquid as I gasped in shock. Still the woman, young lady I corrected now that I'd gotten a closer look at her, remained where she was as if it were a common occurrence for her to find a severely mangled, cold, hard, but still not dead creature that drank blood. Her calm brown eyes continued to look upon me and a moment later she raised her eyebrows and lifted the clear container with the warm, red, but obviously not human blood as if to ask if I would drink it. Had she really shot and bled an animal to feed me?

Feeling my lip curl automatically at the thought of drinking something so vile, but not wanting to risk such an attempt at restoring myself, I opened my mouth in acceptance. She poured the blood slowly, stopping often to let me swallow until there was no more. Her attention then turned to my wounds. She looked with her face slightly scrunched as if displeased.

How does this human know about vampires? She obviously expects the blood to start healing me. But more importantly, since she knows what I am and what I eat, why is she trying to help me? Is she insane? I normally do not lower myself to speak to the cattle that sustain me, but I had to know. "Why are you doing this?" I asked weakly. The damage to my throat was extensive and it left my voice without its usual commanding presence.

Her only response was a sigh and a half-hearted shrug. If I had been at full health I would have held her by her throat and shaken her until she had provided me with the information I desired. Insolent human! I restrained myself from verbally lashing her however, knowing that however foolish, this girl was bringing me blood. After a few more minutes and one more inspection of my injuries, she left the cave once more.

I lay there throughout another mind numbing night, wondering how long animal blood would take to heal me, or if it were even possible. I knew of vampires that chose animals as their diet, but I had never heard of a vampire recovering from a werewolf attack without human blood. By the next morning I knew it was hopeless. The blood had not helped me in any way over all those hours. I was still in tremendous pain and highly immobile.

She came again about mid morning that day. As per her habit she lowered herself to the floor and softly rubbed my head. I was beginning to see it as her greeting, and wondered why she had not once attempted to speak to me. She looked over my wounds and seemed disappointed by the lack of improvement but still she said nothing.

Wondering if I would get any information out of her today, I asked again, "Why are you doing this?" Still she said nothing. I had to bite back a snarl. How dare she defy me! Unwilling to give up just yet I tried a different inquiry. "How did you know what I am?" Someone was to blame for sharing our secrets and I fully intended to punish them. If I ever get out of this infernal cave that is.

Not really expecting a reply I hadn't been watching the girl, and the next thing I knew she had bared her right wrist and presented me with a scar that any of my kind would recognize. There were two silver-white crescent shapes embedded in her skin. A distinctive mark which could only have been left by a vampire.

Pushing past my shock at seeing such a mark on this still very much alive young woman, I choked out, "How are you still human?" Her reply was a sigh an a small shake of her head. I couldn't stand any more of this foolishness. "Why won't you speak you infernal woman?" I shouted as loud as my damaged throat would let me.

Gone was the softness in those brown eyes that I had become accustomed to seeing, instead there was a hardness, an anger that did not seem suited to her, I grudgingly admitted, attractive features. She straightened her back, took a deep breath, and slowly lifted her hands to the rich brown curtain of hair that spilled forward over her shoulders. Her hair was so long and thick, in fact, that it covered almost the entirety of her upper body and as her hands pulled the curtain of hair open and defiantly brushed it behind her shoulders, I understood why she had worn it so.

Marring the skin of her pale throat were four deep pink marks, that were obviously not new, but old, deep scars. They began at the top of her neck just under the left side of her jaw and traveled down diagonally ending at her right collar bone. She really was lucky to be alive. Two injuries that should have ended her life, but here she was caring for a vampire of all things.

"I'm sorry." The words were foreign to me, but I did mean them. She must have seen the sincerity written all over my face because she seemed to lose her steam and with a long sigh she settled back down into her normal slightly hunched position beside me. "Don't" I said quickly as she reached up to pull her hair forward once more, "don't hide them. They are a sign of power, of what you have endured and survived. You should be proud of the marks you bear." The look she graced me with was obviously questioning my sanity. "In my world", I continued, "you would be regarded as a warrior, for though you have attained scars you have still survived your battle."

For my impassioned speech, I was rewarded with a small smile, a smile that transformed her face from one of good looks to a thing of pure beauty. It highlighted a tiny spark in her eyes that had not been present before in her gentle but stoic demeanor. She reached forward and gently squeezed my hand. She seemed to be saying thank you.

After a somewhat awkward silence, since now I knew she couldn't respond verbally, she pointed to some of my injuries and I related to her what I suspected to be the truth. "They were inflicted by Children of the Moon-werewolves, and it is unlikely I will heal enough to become mobile without human blood, though I appreciate your earlier effort."

She ran a hand back and forth across her forehead, like someone trying to ease an oncoming headache. Then with her elbows supported on her knees she dropped her face into her hands. I didn't know what so say. Obviously I couldn't send her to my home for help. She would be drained before she knocked twice on the door. Sure she could grab someone off the street and assist me in murdering one of her own kind-right I can definitely see that one panning out.

When she lifted her head again she looked determined. First she shook her head 'no', then she bared her teeth and chomped them twice. Before I could ask her what she was getting at, of course I wouldn't bite her, I couldn't even move, she had slipped a small knife out of her boot, stabbed her wrist just above the vampire bite and pushed the now flowing blood to my lips.

To say I was astounded would not even begin to describe what I felt in that moment. This lovely, caring, obviously insane, warrior woman has just offered me her life's blood. As her warm, delectable, healing blood made its way through my battered body I was nourished in a way I had not known in centuries.

Not much time had passed when she swayed heavily to the side pulling her wrist away with the action, and barely supporting herself with the other arm. She looked incredibly white, and once she had balanced herself somewhat, instantly wrapped her shaking left hand around her punctured right wrist. She looked terrible, and I was beginning to think perhaps she had lost too much blood. I panicked at the thought. I wanted to know her story.

"Are you alright?" I queried, she needed to be ok. This brave idiot woman has to be ok. She took a deep breath and started to nod to assure me she was fine, when her eyes rolled into her head and she crashed to the floor. "No!" I cried. No, she can't die, not before I learn her secrets.

Still not having full use of my arms, I used my fingers to pull my right hand in her direction. My arm was just long enough to reach her bleeding wrist and clamp my hand closed around it. She could not lose any more. As much as I needed it, for once I wanted a human body to keep the majority of its blood. I could already feel my power returning, thanks to her most generous gift, but will I be able to get her help in time?

I looked at her once more, peaceful and beautiful with her hair in a wild halo surrounding her. She is an angel. My angel, and I will do all in my power to see that she does not fall.

Minutes have never seemed so long. The gashes are still open, but I believe I will be able to carry her momentarily. Even at a slow run I should be able to get her to my home in just over an hour, I only hope we will be able to get her medical treatment in time. I will not be able to take her myself looking as I do currently, and there are few others I would trust with the task.

Wincing, I pulled her tiny frame into my arms and made my way out of the cave. I was amazed at how potent her blood was. I should have needed twice the amount she gave to reach this level of healing. 'She would have great potential as an immortal' my mind whispered. Such powerful blood usually indicated a high likelihood of creating a 'gifted' vampire, though there are exceptions to the rule. I should know, I am one such exception.

With as much speed as I was able I ran with her body cradled securely to my damaged chest, the pain from the contact rendered inconsequential by my need to see her well again. We arrived at my home just as the sun was setting and she still hasn't regained consciousness. Her heart was beating more quickly than was normal for her, and her skin had a clammy feel to it. With no thought to the scene I would cause I ran directly to the front gate which was thrown open at my arrival. "Master!", the guard exclaimed, "you're injured!" Not slowing, I flew down the familiar corridors, passing a few more gaping faces until I reached the massive wooden doors that would lead me to my brothers.

Bursting in and panting from my exertion in such a weakened state, I thoroughly shocked my brothers who were instantly at my side. Aro gasped after touching my hand.

"I will take her myself brother," he said quickly." Finish your healing and join us at the hospital when you are able." Knowing that he would get her the best medical help available, I gave in and crashed to my knees from the physical and emotional burden of the last few hours. "Come, let us get you fed," Marcus said as he took my arm to help me to my feet. "You will soon be well again."

In the shower, after my feeding, I watched as the last of the gashes closed and faded. A vampire would still see the marks but they would not be noticeable to humans. I could now rejoin my angel. I was anxious to see to her condition. The trip to the hospital took only a few minutes, and once inside I was able to track her to her room.

"You look much better brother. If I had not seen for myself what you have been through this past week I don't know that I would have believed you." Aro glanced at my angel, "she is a fascinating creature, is she not?"

"Indeed she is," I replied. "She intrigues me."

"In this you are not alone, brother. I have yet to tell you of a fascinating discovery I have made about your little friend here."

"What is it?" I snapped, jealous that he know something of her that I did not.

"Peace, brother. It was not my intention to rile you. I think you will be astonished to hear that I cannot see into this young lady's mind."

"Truly?"

Aro's smile almost split his face as he replied, "not one little peek."

He is right. I am astonished. Never before in our thousands of years have we come across anyone who capable of thwarting Aro's gift, no vampire, and certainly not a human.

"She will make a stunning immortal." He added offhandedly.

"If she wants to be changed I will change her, but if she does not, she will not be forced. I will assume full responsibility for her."

"She's softened a heart of stone" he whispered still watching her sleep.

"Tell me what has been done for her" I demanded of my brother, uncomfortable with discussing the strange feelings I have begun to associate with the, still too pale, woman lying in a stark white hospital bed.

"Well, to begin with, they have given her blood to replace what she lost, when she 'fell and cut her wrist', and they are also giving her fluids. I was told she is most likely tired from the strain on her body and will awake on her own in a few hours."

"Thank you, brother, for seeing to her when I could not." I was ridiculously grateful that she would be well soon. "I wonder of her voice could be restored?"

"I have no way of knowing, the damage was obviously extensive. If you like, I will call Carlisle. He could perhaps give us a realistic medical assessment without personally having to deal with too many 'outside' humans."

I thought about his suggestion for a few moments. I would love to be able to do something for her after all she risked to aid me in my time of need. Venom would certainly heal her, but I wanted to present her with options. "Yes, call him." I decided.

"Very well, I will see you both tomorrow." With that he rose and left me with my tiny warrior.

Two hours later she began to stir. Her eyes flew open wide when she realized he was in an unfamiliar setting.

"All is well, il mio angelo" I reassured her from the chair I had pulled close to her bed. Her soft brown eyes found mine and she slowly raised her hand to trace the path across my cheek where a terrible gash had been just that morning. "You cared for me, and now I will care for you. Rest, little warrior, the doctor days you can leave in the morning." She gave me a sweet smile, nodded her head and drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Important! For the purposes of this story Edward did not go to the Volturi in New Moon.

"Speech"

'Written dialog'

My Angel Chapter 2

Rays of early morning sunshine were streaming freely into the stark hospital room by the time her eyelids fluttered, marking her rise to consciousness. Over night her skin had regained its normal shade of creamy paleness - a vast improvement from her pallor the day before.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, as I watched her stretch, like a contented cat after a long nap. Her face took on a faux pensive expression before she nodded in affirmation.

"Your discharge papers were delivered thirty minutes ago. Shall we remove ourselves from this horrific tribute to the color white?"

A full smile graced her face.

"I will wait for you just outside the door." With a small bow, I left her to dress.

During her regenerative respite, my mind dwelled on a few rather glaring facts. Among them, that I have no idea who this woman is, where she lives, or if she is now considered missing. But more important is her knowledge of vampires. With perfect recall I would never forget the sight of the bite resting atop her still beating pulse.

I must have answers. My hope is that she will consent to come with me today. My brother cannot wait to be introduced to such an oddity-the only silent mind he has ever encountered, and as for myself-I want to solve as many mysteries surrounding her as possible.

I turn to her and offer my arm as she exits her room. She really is a beautiful creature. Her hair is thick and shiny, with curls-just enough to give her tresses a sense of life as they bounce with each footstep. The result is a constant fluctuation between hues of dark golden brown and a more sultry reddish mahogany.

Her height is nothing to remark on, but despite her small stature, she possesses an air which tells the world, without words, that she is resilient, enduring.

Her form is neither voluptuous, nor overly thin. She is elegantly built. Her type has been an inspiration to artists throughout the centuries.

Even accustomed to vampire perfection, I can recognize the comeliness of her face with her expressive eyes of multifaceted-liquid brown, surrounded by a slight ring of green that would barely be discernible to mortal eyes. They held a quiet intelligence. Her eyes had seen horrors that are not meant to exist outside of nightmares, yet she had come to the aid of a true living nightmare. Would she have offered herself so freely if she had known who she was restoring to health?

"I was wondering, il mio angelo, would you be interested in meeting my brothers today? One of them brought you in for treatment while I was still unable to be in public, but he would love the chance to see you awake."

She raised her eyebrows, as if surprised by my suggestion.

"Me? Go with you?" She mouthed, pointing first to her chest and then in my direction. I decided to take her shrug as acceptance.

"Yes, I assure you will come to no harm." Her only response was to wave my comment off as if it was no consequence to her. We made our way to the heavily tinted luxury vehicle left for us by one of the guard. The drive through the city was short and as we pulled up to the gate of the castle, I noticed her eyes were wide - taking in all the details of the ancient building.

"Have my brothers meet us in my study." I ordered the guard at the door. He was gone before my companion could blink and she jumped slightly at the rapid departure, but then only smiled and shook her head.

She was obviously an admirer of art.

Several times she paused during our journey, a slight pressure on my arm the only communication needed to tell me that she would like to take a moment. We did have quite a collection adorning the halls, priceless paintings and sculptures alike.

By the time we arrived at my personal study, my brothers were already waiting inside. I pushed open the thick wooden door and gestured for my angel to precede me. She stepped confidently into the richly furnished room, and with a wide smile, she dropped into a deep curtsy in front of Aro and Marcus.

"My dear girl," Aro could not help himself, he took her hand to help her rise-no doubt trying to see her mind again now that she's conscious once more, "We are so glad to see you in improved health. Come please have a seat." He led her past my desk to one of four armchairs facing each other in front of a large stone fireplace. Once seated comfortably she looked to me with questioning eyes, holding her left hand flat and mimicking writing with her right.

"Of course, one moment." Something about this human is impairing my mind. It is painfully obvious that writing would be a simple way to communicate. I was slightly embarrassed I hadn't thought of it before now.

I handed her a small leather bound notebook and a pen before seating myself as well.

Upon receiving the writing implements, she immediately began to scratch away inside the book. My brothers and I all shared a questioning glance as we awaited our first true communication with our mystery guest.

She turned her book around and we were astounded to read - 'Your majesties Aro, Caius, and Marcus, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Isabella Swan.'

"Molto Bella!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. "A lovely name for a lovely lady, do you not agree brother?" He asked, as he turned in Marcus' direction - thus missing the flash of sadness that crossed her face before it was wiped away. "Would you perhaps consider being our guest here, for the time being, my dear? We would enjoy having the time to know more of you."

Without hesitation, she quickly penned, 'Yes, I thank you for the kind invitation, your majesty.'

"Please, you must call me Aro, I insist. Now, it seems quite clear that you know who and what we are, he continued. Would you be so kind as to tell me how you came to learn of us? We are, as I'm sure you can understand, a bit concerned about your knowledge."

She bowed her head once more over her notebook. When she presented it again it read -

'I haven't said a word.'

This sentence was accompanied by a face that would have been completely innocent - had it not been for the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I am almost positive I saw Marcus' mouth twitch.

The next entry in her book took some time. She seemed to struggle, looking for the right words.

'I was involved with-dated a vampire. I'm not sure how we lasted as long as we did. He said my blood called to him like none other before. Yet, he claimed he didn't want to hurt me. While showing me around his home, we came across a painting of you and he explained that you are the Volturi kings. You rule the vampire world, and exist to maintain order and secrecy for vampires. You prevent unchecked hunting and chaos that could lead to exposure. He said the consequences of knowing the secret are being changed, or death. At the time I was elated, I thought it meant he wanted me forever. But I was VERY wrong. He tossed me away and left me to die. I wish he had drained me from the start.'

It pained me to see her face in that moment, obviously reliving deeply hurtful memories associated with her past lover. She had wanted the change. Just what had he done to make her prefer death to her continued existence? Her explanation brought forth more questions than it answered.

Before any of us could bring ourselves to question her further, a loud gurgling erupted from her abdomen. She hasn't eaten today, I mentally berated myself, and I seem to recall humans require meals much more frequently than we do. It will do her good to have a break I suspect.

"Jane." A moment later small blonde vampire appeared.

"What may I do for you, Masters?" She asked, eyeing the human with confusion.

"Escort Miss Isabella Swan to see Gianna so she may get something to eat. Remain with her and show her to the open chambers in the south wing once she has finished."

Jane's eyes widened minutely at my orders. She knows the placement of our guest, in my personal section of the castle, puts her under my protection. It will inform all the guard that Isabella is to be treated as an honored guest.

"Of course, Miss Swan would you come with me please?"

Isabella gifted me with a warm smile and dipped a small curtsy as she rose to leave us.

"It is odd to care so much about the path of a single mortal life." Aro mused once the door was closed. "This girl seems to draw us in, does she not?"

"She has a gentle soul, in spite of all the severed bonds." The comment came from Marcus, who spoke barely above a whisper.

"Those who she was closest to are dead. Some lesser connections remain, but they are bonds of friendship, not family or a great love. But the others." He trailed off.

"What of the others!" I demanded. Patience is not generally a virtue of mine.

"The others could very well have been the strongest of her life. I've only seen such concrete bonds among immortals. But they have been damaged, perhaps irreparably, and are now withered. If you will excuse me brothers, I have something I would see to."

What he could possibly be up to is beyond me. He takes interest rarely, but when he does, it is absolute.

"I too have errands, Aro." I said, rising. "I have no idea where the girl lives, and she has no possessions with her. She will need at least basic human necessities-whatever they may be. Do we expect Carlisle?"

"Ah, yes. He is currently detained. He will not be able to be here before the weekend. But, Isabella seems to be doing well enough. I'm sure a few more days will not affect the matter we have consulted him on, in any case."

"You are correct. That injury is old and the treatment at the hospital has secured her general health. It would be fortunate if he is able to restore her voice, but I find I do not want to give her false hope."

"All will be well Caius, you will see."

"Oh spare me your incessant optimism!" I quipped, with no malice, as I strode out the door.

Aro's cackling followed be down the corridor.

O0O0OO0O0OO0O0O

I can't believe I'm in the Volturi castle. When I first learned of them and their purpose, I knew that I should probably hope to never cross their path. Just shy of two years later, I was ridiculously glad they do the job that they do. The hell unleashed could have been so much worse, if not for them. Unfortunately, my losses were personal targets and below Volturi radar. But, they unknowingly saved an entire pack of werewolves and many lives in the areas surrounding Forks.

Its been nice having people talking to me again. I've been so lonely lately. When I first moved to Italy three years ago, I isolated myself on purpose. It wasn't hard to do once people realized I required sign language or paper to communicate well. I didn't care about anything. I was so lucky to have met the elderly couple who gave me a place to live and food in exchange for helping them with their needs - whether it be going to the market or doing laundry.

I was about a month away from being homeless the day Aymelina's market bag burst onto the street. I chased down her escaping fruit and got a new bag for her from the vendor. Afterward, she would not take no for an answer. She put her tiny foot down, pointed a crooked finger at me and proceeded to tell me I was far too skinny, and that I would come eat lunch with her and her husband, Eliseo.

The rest just fell into place. I was invited back the following two days, and when they found out I was renting a room above a tavern they offered me the spare bedroom of their small house in exchange for a helping hand here and there. They slowly but surely wormed their way into my heart. I know they wondered, but they never pushed to know my story.

I cried for a week straight when they passed away two months ago, within 12 hours of each other. I cried for another week, after an official looking man came to the house looking for me - Aymelina and Eliseo left their house and small savings to me in their will. In a letter, they told me I was as close to family as they had, and they could think of no better way to thank me for the kindness I had shown them, during their final years. I knew it was me however, that will forever owe them a debt. At the time they took me in, they were all that kept me from giving up. So, for two months now, I have been doing odd jobs, mostly cleaning, to make a little money and keep my mind off of the terrible loneliness.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Jane's crisp voice telling - who I'm assuming is Gianna - to "fetch" me something to eat immediately. Guess she doesn't think much of Gianna.

"This way please Miss Swan." She gestured to an adjoining room with a kitchenette area also containing a small, dark wooden table and then proceeded to take up a standing position by the door.

'Thank you Jane.' I wrote to her. A stiff nod was her only reply. She was visibly shocked by my next communication.

'You were one of the guard sent to Washington state, to destroy an army of newborns just over three years ago, weren't you?'

"How could you possibly know that?"

She didn't sound angry, just surprised and curious. I invited her, with my hand, to take a seat beside me and began my explanation.

'A friend of mine saw a vampire there that matched your description. He said she was as short as me, or just slightly smaller, with bright blonde hair and very pretty. I thought it might have been you.'

"Well, that was certainly nice of your friend to say." She seemed thrown by the description. "Yes, I went with my brother Alec, Demitri, and Felix.

'Only four?'

"There was no need for more."

'But, I heard there were almost 20 newborns.'

"Alec and I have particularly powerful gifts." She replied somewhat smugly.

'What can you do?'

"I can make one think they are experiencing debilitating pain."

I am far too curious for my own good. 'Would you like to see if it works on me?'

"Of course it will work, you foolish human!" She nearly overturned the chair as she rose sharply. "I will not disrespect my masters by damaging their guest!"

'Jane, I promise I didn't mean to offend you. Your gift works on the mind right? I don't think it will work on me.'

Her brows furrowed for a few moments before, I assume, she made her decision and shrugged.

"Very well mortal. Aro will be able to see that I was only giving you what you requested. Pain." She whispered the final word.

I waited. Nothing. Yes! One more power thwarted! Score for the human!

"How is that possible?"

I threw my head back in a silent laugh. 'I have no idea Jane.' I scribbled quickly. 'But, you are not the first. I've known a vampire who could read the current thoughts in anyone's mind, but he couldn't read me.'

"Can Aro?"

'Can Aro what?'

"Master Aro can see every thought you've ever had by touching your skin."

'Do you think he's tried?'

"I saw him carrying you when he took you to the hospital. I've no doubt he made contact with your skin at that time."

'But you don't know if it worked?'

"I have not inquired, no."

'I can't wait to find out!'

She shook her head with a slight smile. "You are strange."

At that moment Gianna returned bearing brioche and coffee. Perfect. Jane glared at the other woman until she left the room. She really must have something against Gianna.

'So Jane, tell me about yourself.'

O0O0OO0O0OO0O0O

"That will be all Heidi. Inform me when you have completed your task."

"Yes sir", she replied and swept from the room.

It will be interesting to see what fits Heidi's idea of classic and demure.

"What can I do for you Alec?" I asked the elite guard, as he approached.

"Jane sends word that Miss Isabella has eaten and seen her rooms. Isabella was, I quote, 'floored', what ever that means, and has decided to rest a while on her, again I quote, 'mattress from Heaven'. Jane says she will remain with Miss Isabella until she is known to the entire guard. Unless you would have her do otherwise."

"No, that is quite alright. I'm surprised and pleased Jane has made the offer. It usually takes her much longer to warm up to those who are new in the castle."

"Jane seemed quite happy conversing with Miss Isabella when I checked in on them. It seems she actually likes the girl. Will Miss Isabella be staying?"

"That is the plan. We intend to offer her a permanent invitation. Changing has not been discussed. We would like to get to know her better before that conversation, but she will certainly be changed if that her desire."

He seemed happy with that information. He cares deeply about his sister's happiness. Many vampires are wary of her, due to her formidable gift, and yet she is making fast friends with our new resident human. Miracles never cease.

"Be sure the full guard is assembled at 7 this evening. We will introduce our honored guest at that time."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who have added My Angel to your follow or favorite lists! To those who have reviewed, I appreciate the support very much, and hope to hear more from all of you! Also, if you catch any typos feel free to drop me a message.

Chapter 3

'Alec seems nice, Jane.'

"He can be." She returned, with a slight eye roll . "I will leave you to your rest now. I will be in the corridor, should you need anything."

Before I could try to stop her from waiting outside like a sentry, she was gone. I sighed. Talking with Jane had been very interesting. She provided me with a viewpoint that I'm sure is fairly unique among the Volturi guard. Shunned by most, from either her apparent age or her ability, she has managed to earn a soft spot with the kings.

She told me of ruthless Aro's well known love for all things unusual. Which, I'm positive is one of the reasons they haven't killed me yet. Who stabs themselves to pour blood into a vampire's mouth, after all? She also told me how he takes time each week to talk to her and how he encourages her pursuits, whether they be the arts or intellectual study. She knows that this attention only serves to further estrange her from some of the others in the guard, but she would not change it.

We spoke briefly of the cause of Marcus' centuries long melancholy, but it didn't seem right to share idle gossip about such a devastating loss. She did tell me that before, when he still had his wife and soul mate Didyme, that he was quite the artist and promised to show me the pieces throughout the castle that were painted by him. She says he has been known to help her with her painting, when she finds a style difficult to master.

Her account of Caius only serves to confuse me. She shared, that of all the kings, Caius is the most violent and the most likely to condemn a vampire to death for breaking the rules. She went on to tell me that he has never once shown interest in a human outside of finding a meal, and has never been known to hide his disdain for my species in general. Jane has known him far longer than I have, but aside from either not speaking at all or being somewhat snappish, he has not shown any indication that he thinks less of me for being a human. Since he's been out of the cave, he's actually been quite nice to me. My mind can't seem to mesh the two sides into one vampire. Perhaps it's only gratitude? I do know I am not looking forward to the day Caius returns to 'business as usual'. He is most likely accepting my presence as a means-to-an-end, to get the information he wants. I know that my life will most likely end once they have satiated their curiosity, but I have known for years of that possibility. That knowledge will not stop me from enjoying the comforts they are offering in the meantime.

I cross the dark wood floor of the room I've been given for the remainder of my stay. It is simply beautiful. Before now, I didn't know that a room could be undeniably grand without being ostentatious. The walls are a soft, glowing, creamy white. Now normally, I like more color. It is clear, however, that the focus of this room is obviously the architecture, and not the decor. The majority of the color is found by looking up. Beautiful blues, greens, and golds decorate the multitude of squares covering the entire ceiling. The walls are smooth, accented with finely carved moldings and panels of decorative wood trim. The arched windows, with their brilliant moss green curtains, are cased in the same dark wood as the floor, as well as the mantle surrounding the small fireplace directly across from the bed.

Nestled around the fireplace is a cozy conversation area, with two cream colored armchairs and a small pale green sofa with carved arms and feet. On one side of the bed is a bedside table, and on the other, a large wardrobe cabinet that is probably worth a small fortune. It is gorgeous.

As for the bed, I have fallen hopelessly and irrevocably in love. It is finished in a medium-dark brown, with carved panels making up the entire base. Four massive, spiraling posts then rise up to support another rectangle of carved panels, seemingly 'crowning' the bed. From this crown, hangs drapes of moss green, echoing the window panels, yet embroidered with ivory and shining gold. The bedspread is a luminous ivory, trimmed in the same embroidery accents, in gold and green.

When I had first hauled myself into the bed, to assure a snickering Jane and Alec that I could manage very well without a stool, I was amazed that a bed could feel so luxurious. It is supportive and pillowy at the same time, creating a perfect cradle for my, too old for its physical age, body. Many of my past injuries still cause me aches and pains, especially in cool months. Now, without my audience, I climb once more into my personal Heaven of a bed, and succumb to the call of sleep - not at all ashamed to be napping in the middle of the day like a child. Who would be, with a bed like this?

* * *

I woke slowly, only aware of being amazingly comfortable. The thick numbness of sleep still trying to pull me into its embrace. At this point, I am more than willing to comply. I have no idea what day it is, or why I've been asleep during the day - judging by the level of sunlight flooding the backs of my eyelids. All I know is that I feel more rested at this moment than I have in months, possibly longer.

I feel a small smile creep across my face. Here in this in-between - not in the void of unconsciousness, but also not fully aware of the world around me, I feel at peace. I hold on to this feeling tightly, and soak it up. If there's one thing I've learned from past experience, it's that peace never lasts. A low voice pulls me through the final stage of my passage to awareness. The words are so soft, I'm not sure they are meant for me to hear.

"And with only a smile, she brings the mighty to their knees."

I turn in the direction of the voice, and see Marcus. His whole body screams of his deeply rooted sadness. I had noticed it earlier, but at the time, didn't know the cause. I recognized it from my own heartbreaks. However, not even I can identify with the depth of despair that surrounds him like a cloak. I snapped up into a sitting position.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest. I came to see if I may request a favor of you."

As I scooted to the edge of the bed, Marcus approached and offered his hand to help me down. I retrieved my notebook from the bedside table.

'Yes, of course.'

"Thank you Isabella. The guard will assemble this evening at seven. We do not want any accidents to occur during your stay, so with every vampire present, we will introduce you as a special guest of the castle. It will make a more powerful impression if you are appropriately attired."

I couldn't decide if I felt embarrassed that I didn't own anything that would fall into the 'appropriate' category - when compared to the fine clothing worn by the kings, or worried that I would disappoint their expectations. What time is it? I might have time to buy something from one of the local shops. I have a little money still set aside for a rainy day. Why tonight? Why not tomorrow? My head began spinning, trying to iron out my options as quickly as possible.

He must have seen the worry on my face or heard my heart begin to accelerate, because he quickly continued.

"I know you were not forewarned about this evening, and have come to stay with us - also quite unexpectedly, with nothing - save the clothing you currently wear, in your possession. Isabella, you would do me a great honor if you would allow me to provide your attire for the evening." He spoke, while moving to retrieve a garment bag from a nearby chair. "I believe you will find everything you need here. Call for Jane when you are ready to dress. She will help with your preparations."

I was stunned that he had brought me an entire outfit to wear for this evening. Where did he even get it on such short notice? Do the Volturi keep wardrobes full of clothes just sitting around? I don't even care what it looks like. I'm sure it will be much nicer than I would have been able to get for myself, especially with such short notice. I smiled widely, as I showed him my ecstatic written appreciation as well.

A very small smile lifted the corners of his mouth briefly. "Until this evening then, Isabella." He said softly, just before ghosting out of the room.

Jane entered just moments later. Her eyes were as wide as mine and she let loose the squeal that desperately wanted to leap from my silent throat.

"Master Marcus brought you an outfit!" After we collected ourselves, she continued. "Shall we take a look?" At my emphatic nod, she opened the garment bag on the bed. Jane gasped as I stood there with my mouth open in astonishment.

Inside was the most beautiful gown I have ever seen in person. I pulled it completely out of the bag to get a better look. The fabric is deep blue velvet, fitted in the bodice and blending into a full floor length skirt. The neckline is almost a triangle, more narrow at the opening of the neck, widening as it goes down, then cuts straight across the bust. I hope it isn't too revealing. The sleeves look to hit around the elbow and the neckline and sleeve cuffs both showcase intricate silver embroidery. It is simple, but striking. I cannot believe I get to wear this fabulous dress tonight. Inside the bag is another, rather large piece of fabric. It's a cloak! The same deep blue as the dress but completely covered with swirling silver embroidery. The only space not completely covered is the center of the back. Here the swirls mesh together to form a circle, holding the image of a single flower. As I run my hand over the intricate detail of this, most likely custom-made, cloak I notice that Jane has been completely silent since we first saw the dress. I turn to see that she is standing frozen, with an unreadable look on her face. Her eyes almost appear to be glistening. I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder and give her a questioning look, when she finally turns her bright red eyes to me. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Miss Isabella." She begins, and I have to stop myself from writing - to insist she drop the 'Miss'. "I'm sure you don't realize what this dress means." She trailed off, seemingly needing to arrange her thoughts. "For you to be offered this dress shows that you are truly esteemed by the kings. By wearing this, you will be seen as ranking just below the kings in importance, and higher than any guard."

At this point I could hold back no longer. Scratching away in my notebook, I finally got out all my questions. 'What do you mean? How do you know this? Why treat me with such deference? I'm nothing to them! I'm just a human - fully expendable and tasty besides! I thought they only wanted me for information!'

"Miss." She began, before my glare cut her off. "Fine then, Isabella. I do not know why they choose to elevate you with such distinction. I only know that it is their right, and they have the power to make it so. I know the meaning of this dress because I have seen it before. I knew the vampire it was made for. This," she said pointing to the flower, "was her favorite flower. It is a lotus. She believed they represent life - emerging pure and hopeful from darkness and adversity. This dress and cloak belonged to Didyme."

* * *

"I have acquired everything you requested, Master Caius, and delivered the items, plus a tray of fruit, bread and cheese, to Miss Isabella's room, although Jane would not allow me to enter."

I tried my best not to laugh at the exasperated vampire in front of me. It appears Jane does not wish to share her new friend. I'm sure Heidi would have preferred to personally show off the spoils of her shopping conquest.

"Oh yes, here are the books you sent for."

Trying not to display my excitement over the small pile of books, I thanked her for her prompt work and dismissed her.

After her departure, I retreated once more to my study and settled into one of the armchairs facing the fireplace. I looked through the materials Heidi had acquired, as I ruminated once more on all the questions I have about the tough little human who is currently worming her way into some - previously barricaded - hearts in the castle. I need to know her story. I need to know who she is, and what events brought her to existing comfortably in the presence of a castle full of vampires. Now, let's see how fast this old vampire can learn a new trick.

* * *

"Carlisle will be here by midday tomorrow. One of his sons accompanies him for this visit."

"Do you think it wise Aro, to let the outside world become aware of the interest we have in Isabella? I know we need not fear Carlisle spreading information, but what of the other he brings with him?"

"It will all be well, brother Marcus, you will see. We will have a short chat with the two of them, then a handshake, and I believe we will have enough information to decide if they are safe for Isabella."

Marcus sighed as he stared, unseeing, out the window of the library they were currently occupying.

"You do not agree?"

"I trust your judgement, Aro. I'm sure you will see what we need to know. I was thinking of the girl."

"I heard you provided her a gown for this evening. That was very well done brother. I had not thought of the matter myself. She has certainly become a fantastic diversion for us all."

"It is more than that Aro. I know you see it too. The girl would almost definitely be a gifted immortal."

"No doubt! She can block my trespassing into her mind as a human. She could only become more powerful as a vampire"

"I have a suspicion that shielding might only be the beginning." Marcus replied vaguely, his eyes drifting to a large portrait on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked, genuinely interested. He was unable to help himself. Finding gifted vampires has been his passion for many millennia.

"I am feeling things Aro," Marcus began slowly, "that I have not felt in more years than I care to count. I am concerned for the girl, which on its own is unusual. However, there is something more." He ran his fingers along the frame of the painting that held his eyes. "It's too slight a sensation to positively determine at the moment, but it almost feels that by merely being in her presence, she is pouring healing water over my very soul. The searing pain of losing my heart is still there, but for the first time in a thousand years, the burden does not seem quite as heavy as it did before. I think she will have an ability similar to yours, my love." He whispered to the woman on the canvas. "I think her gift is healing, happiness" he paused for a moment before adding, "peace."

* * *

Supernatural mind working furiously to recall all I'd read this afternoon, I knocked on Isabella's door. Jane opened it and after a quick greeting followed by a gleaming smile, larger than I have ever seen on her face, she flitted off to change into her formal robes. When my eyes find Isabella, my chest constricts tightly. I suck in a deep breath, trying to dispel some of the tension. I had thought her beautiful only just this morning, under harsh florescent lighting and in the same clothes she had worn tracking through the forest to aid me in the cave. But now, freshly scrubbed, in a gown suiting her figure and with her voluminous hair braided into an elegant crown - thus keeping it from obscuring her face and the curve of her neck, she is arrestingly magnificent. The deep blue of the dress makes her creamy skin glow in the candle light. She is wearing no jewelry, nor does she need it. Her cheeks redden slightly, and she begins wringing her hands. Apparantly I've been standing silent too long. I hope I get this right. Raising my hands and moving them in ways previously unfamiliar to me, I make my first attempt.

'You look beautiful.' I told her. I think.

Judging by the gleeful expression that overtook her face, I must have done my part correctly.

'Thank you, your majesty. You look handsome this evening as well.' She returned, tiny hands flying through the motions.

'May I escort you?'

'Of course, I would be most grateful.' She returned cheerfully.

She started to pick up the cloak that matches her dress but I reached it first. I stood in front of her and swirled it around her body so draped it across her shoulders and fastened the silver lotus clasp in front. As the two pieces came together, my fingers brushed a portion of the angry scar tissue on her throat, and I noticed that the clasp would lay across some of it as well.

"Will you be uncomfortable with the cloak resting here?" I asked, temporarily forgetting to remove my fingers from where they had wrapped loosely around the base of her neck, my thumbs having fallen to her collar bones. She did not reply right away. Her pulse drummed against my hands in an ever increasing tempo. I searched her eyes for any sign of fear. It is possible that one as brave as Isabella could still be intimidated by a predator in such close proximity, but I saw none. What is going on in that mind of hers? She blinked deliberately, shook her head and stepped out of my grasp before signing.

'No, do not worry. It does not hurt. Do we have time for me to ask you about a couple of things?'

'Absolutely. You are the guest of honor.'

'Jane mentioned something that made me curious.' She started, and I tracked and translated her movements as quickly as I was able. "She said by your actions, you - the kings - have placed me in a position of high regard. How is this determined, and what have I done to deserve this consideration?'

'Well,' I don't want to tell her there is probably no logical explanation for our collective interest in her. 'I brought you here, and therefore am responsible for your welfare while you remain with us.' I stumbled through the signs, having to spell some words letter by letter. 'By having you reside in my personal wing of the castle I have placed you formally under my protection.' At this, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly. Hmm, I guess she didn't already know that tidbit. 'Marcus, by providing you with this ensemble,' I indicated her gown, 'which everyone here knows to be especially dear to him, shows his unconditional support of your stay as well. None in the castle will question your right to be here in the face of such blatant favor from not one, but two, of their kings.'

She mulled this over for a moment before nodding, I assume reaching the conclusion that my reasoning is sound.

'But why?'

Because we are drawn to you. I wanted to say, but settled for - 'You saved a Volturi king. Let that be enough for now.'

She took my arm when I offered it this time, and together we made our way toward the throne room antechamber to await her introduction.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! This chapter has been a monster for me. Any mistakes I'm blaming on my fabulous cold meds. They work great, but keep my brain slightly muddled. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

BPOV

I never liked the idea of dressing up for social events like homecoming or prom, while I was in high school. It seemed silly, like playing princess for the evening - merely pretending to be someone special. The one time I was conned into participating, I felt like an absolute imposter. Tonight however, wearing this remarkably fine gown, I felt like I could actually be a fine lady. Marcus had not guilted me into dressing this way. He merely pointed out that it needed to be done, to help cement my place in their coven. I have been treated respectfully by these vampires, not like a silly human - incapable of higher brain function, and it has made all the difference in the world.

Jane's exit from my room left the door standing wide, and I saw Caius - really saw him. In the cave all that registered was that he was frighteningly torn apart and did not appear to be improving. Only the need help him stayed in the forefront of my mind. His features hardly mattered. In the hospital I was honestly astonished to wake up at all. He could have killed me easily, but instead, had me cared for. The next surprise came when I realized a king was inviting me to his home. Yes, I knew who he was, and I guessed, correctly, they were going to want information, before my use came to its end.

Tonight he is dressed in a finely tailored raven-black suit that contrasts sharply with his skin - now clear of lacerations - and his smooth pale hair. His shirt and tie are also black, and though I have heard descriptions of men wearing all black before, I had no idea the effect could be so incredibly impressive. His figure, standing tall and powerfully lean in the doorway, suddenly reminded me that here stood - not just a vampire king, but a remarkably handsome man, who was inexplicably still standing stationary, staring back at me. Caius' somewhat dumbfounded reaction was extremely flattering. I felt my cheeks heat, and tried to put these thoughts aside. They would surely do me no good.

Traitorous emotions burned furiously in my chest - hope, excitement, and gratitude - when his hands first formed awkward words and letters during his sign language debut. He could have simply spoken the words, yes. Both complimenting me and showing the effort he had expended in such a short time however - was truly and deeply moving.

I will not fall for another vampire.

I will not fall for another vampire.

If this has to become my personal go-to mantra then so be it. Once was enough to show me that I don't fit into this world long term.

* * *

On this handsome and surprisingly thoughtful king's arm, I am led to a small, stone walled, room. It is surprisingly empty. Before I can ask, Caius leans down to speak lowly in my ear. "We are situated directly behind the thrones. Aro will have heard the door we just closed, and should announce you shortly. Do not fear, this will not take long, and you may remain beside me, if that is your wish."

Yes, that sounds fantastic. Clinging tightly to his arm will be far less obvious than nervously wringing my hands in front of - who knows how many - vampires. I nod once firmly to accept his proposition.

Not even a minute later, Caius hears what he was waiting for. He opened the throne room door and slowly led me through. Once inside, I heard the end of Aro's introduction. "...guest Miss Isabella Swan."

I had never before been in a room with so many people, that was still completely silent. It was unnerving to day the least. The only audible breath drawn was my own and the only other sound was the gentle swish of my skirt as we made our way around to the front of the three imposing thrones.

I unconsciously squeezed Caius' arm with my left hand, and he responded by pulling his arm in closer, gently squeezing my forearm to his side. At last we made it to the front of Caius' own throne. We remained facing the other two kings, while Aro brought forth the beautiful woman standing to his right. "My dear Isabella," he began dramatically, which I understand from Jane is the norm for him, "may I present to you, my lovely wife Sulpicia."

She is a tall, finely featured woman with an oval face, framed by deep, brown, shoulder length hair, curled into gentle waves. To be honest, she looked bored with the proceedings, but greeted me with a kind smile and a "Welcome Isabella" before retiring to her previous position.

"Now, the guard will come forth for presentation." Aro commanded. One by one, they approached me and offered a short, polite bow, as they were named.

First came Jane - who flashed me a cheeky grin, followed by Alec. Next he called Felix, Demitri, Heidi and Chelsea. Goodness, I need a list to memorize! The last names I registered were Afton, Corin, Renata, and Santiago. There were at least fifteen others, possibly closer to twenty, but I could not remember any more of the unfamiliar names.

"As you are all aware," Aro continued once all the vampires had returned to their places, Miss Isabella is a guest of your kings and as such, will be treated respectfully at all times. Her needs will be seen to immediately, much as you would heed myself or my brothers. No deviation from your kings wishes, on this matter, will be tolerated. You are dismissed."

Wow, talk about short and sweet. Once all the guard had departed, I signed to Caius. 'Will they not resent being ordered to play nice with the human?'

A wry smile broke out on his face, and he started to reply, just as Aro, having seen the interaction exclaimed, "Brother! You understand that form of communication?"

Aro's red eyes were bright with an almost manic excitement. His hands he held pressed together, the tips of his pointer fingers barely grazing his lower lip. He really is easy to get wound up - any new thing, and he's like a kid in a candy shop.

"I studied from mid-morning-on, today." Caius replied. "It was enough to get a grasp of the concept. Some of her signs are too complex for me currently, but I understood her to be inquiring of the guards' probable feelings about your proclamation this evening."

Surprisingly, it was Sulpicia who answered first. "Be not concerned, Isabella. We have only the most loyal involved, so closely, in our lives. They trust and respect their kings implicitly. The desires of their kings quickly become the desires of their own hearts."

CPOV

Marcus stepped forward, speaking softly. "You look truly lovely this evening, Isabella. Have you enjoyed your first day in the castle?" As she responded, I spoke her words aloud. "I have. Thank you. You all have been most gracious in your hospitality. Who may I thank for the large delivery of clothing and other items, to my room earlier today?"

"Bella, Bella, Isabella," Aro crooned indulgently, and I noticed her slight flinch as he began to speak. "We would not have your stay suffer from lack of provisions! It is a privilege we all share - to see you with all you require," he finished soberly, "as we would any friend."

Looking down upon her face, I saw moisture glistening in her eyes and decided to change the subject. She obviously needed to regain her composure after Aro's, uncharacteristically heartfelt, statement.

"Speaking of requirements, is it not time for your evening meal?" The look she gave me left me with no doubt that she knew exactly what I was doing, and appreciated it anyway. 'I could eat.' She told me.

"Brothers, if you will excuse us, Isabella and I will seek out her dinner and rejoin you afterward."

They called out their affirmations, as I escorted her to the small kitchen.

* * *

BPOV

After eating a bowl of thick, piping-hot stew, Caius and I agreed that now was as good a time as any to share my vampire history with the brothers.

Due to the hour, we met in my room, utilizing the cozy furniture grouping in front of my fireplace.  
Aro and Marcus each took a chair while Caius seated himself on the sofa with me. He angled his body so that he had a clear view of my hands, laying his right arm upon the back of the couch.

"In the past, you have been called by the nickname Bella, have you not?"  
Caius asked without preamble.

As always, hearing that name sent a painful jolt through my heart. 'How did you know?' I asked him, not bothering to confirm or deny anything, he obviously already knew.

"You have been, for the most part, calm and content in our presence." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"Two times however, I have witnessed an odd reaction. The first time, Aro referred to you and your name being beautiful. I was confused why such a compliment might make you sad."

"Then tonight, I observed you stiffen momentarily, when Aro once more used the word Bella. I concluded that it was not the italian word for beautiful that bothered you so, but perhaps an old nickname for Isabella."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. his observational skills are astounding. 'Yes,' I locked my gaze with his intense, questioning, red eyes. 'I was.'

'All my life I was known as Bella,' I continued, swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat. 'Until no one that knew me by that name remained in my life.'

I'm thankful for Caius' voice relaying my words. I can tell already, my shaking hands would not have been able to write legibly for long.

'As I told you before, I dated a vampire. When I first met him, he appeared to hate me, glaring darkly at me before he finally left in a hurry. I saw nothing of him for a full week afterward.'

'He came back to the area, but avoided my company for months. One icy day, I was almost crushed by a van, skidding across the parking lot. Just after I heard the squealing tires, I looked up and saw him, standing across the parking lot.'

'I remember thinking his face was the last I would see before I died.'

Aro, getting high on the drama of the situation, was now sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands gripping the arms.

'Instead, faster than I could follow, he was there.'

'His hand stopped the van while his other arm prevented most of my impact with the concrete parking lot. I still hit my head, but compared to losing my life, it was nothing. I had no idea why he'd saved me. Immediately after, he seemed to dislike me as much, if not more, than before. I knew what he had done was not normal, but I kept my mouth shut about what really happened.'

'Gradually, he started making small talk with me and after a few minor disagreements we decided to be tentative friends.'

'While shopping in a small nearby city, I got lost in a bad part of town. Four men began perusing me, clearly stating their intentions. Before I knew it, I was cornered. They continued closing in, and there was nothing I could do to get away.'

All three vampires were now growling lowly. Caius was having a difficult time speaking clearly to his brothers because of the angry rattling of his chest.

'My sometimes-friend saved me again. He showed up in the knick of time to whisk me away from danger.'

The kings calmed considerably after gaining knowledge of my rescue.

'By this point, unknown to him, I had discovered his deep dark secret.'

'The more time I had spent with him, the more I had noticed - no interest in food, extremely pale, perfect skin, incredible strength, eyes that varied in color, and skin that was always cool to the touch.'

'Back then, I had a friend of tribal upbringing, who liked to try and scare me with ghost stories and spooky legends. During one of his stories, all the pieces just snapped together.'

'My two-time savior was a vampire.'

'Said vampire was not happy when I told him what I knew - that I didn't care. It didn't matter to me what he was. He didn't have to save me from either situation, but he did.'

'We began our relationship. I fell hard. He was my first everything - boyfriend, kiss, dance, love.' Even without speaking the words, I felt like I was choking from them. I drew in a shuddering breath.

'This bite,' - I motioned to the bite on my wrist - 'came from a nomad, James. He found it interesting that I was in the company of a vampire who did not intend to eat me, and had not turned me.'

'James decided to hunt me for sport. He drew me out of hiding by telling me he had my mother - that he would trade her life for mine.'

'Not willing to dismiss his claims and potentially sacrifice my mother, I slipped away to meet him.'

'After tossing me around like a rag doll, using my body to smash most of the mirrors in the ballet studio we occupied, and breaking my leg, he bit me.'

'In a way I was relieved. To stay with my boyfriend, I would have eventually had to change anyway.'

I took a moment to wipe a stray tear away. I realized, right then in the ballet studio, that - at that point - Edward didn't love me enough to want me forever. It was a painful realization, and the only thing that kept my heart from breaking, was the hope that I could change his mind in time.

'Before the change could really begin, my boyfriend sucked the venom out. He had already located us and killed James. I begged him to just let it happen...but he wouldn't.'

More tears were falling now and I was too tired to stop them. Marcus suggested that we break for the night and continue in the morning. They all rose silently, leaving the room with not another word spoken.

* * *

CPOV

"Caius, stop."

Those two calm, authoritative words reached me through the haze that had been clouding my mind. As I came back to myself, I noticed that I had Aro by the throat. Both of our suits were hanging in shreds from our bodies, and I had healing injuries on my face, chest and left leg.

"I apologize brother," I breathed as I released him, "I do not know what came over me."

"Oh, I know very well what came over you, for some-what of the same happened to me, and as we were both in need of an outlet..."

The asinine smile on Aro's face told me that he assumed he'd be quickly forgiven for purposely provoking me. In truth, I did feel somewhat better, but not fully.

"How much of an idiot would one have to be, to stop a change like that?" I roared, unable to hold back any longer.

"He could have killed her, and for what? To prevent her becoming immortal? That is the best thing that could have happened to her!"

"He did save her from the van and those goons, brother, or have you forgotten?" Marcus supplied, unhelpfully in my opinion.

"It makes no difference!" I snapped.

"He undid any good he may have done, by not letting her change! He hurt her deeply with his actions! You saw her!"

"Yes." They both agreed somberly.

"I need some air. Excuse me brothers."

I had not fully admitted it to myself, but the part that currently unsettled me the most, was wondering if her tears were caused by remembrance of past pain - or current longing for the vampire from her past.

An emotion, previously unfamiliar to me, began to take hold in the back of my mind - jealousy.

* * *

BPOV

_I looked out over a clear blue lake, my bare feet planted in the fine white sand that made up the shore. Gentle waves lapped at my toes._

_Suddenly the water began to churn and a voice reached my ears. "This is your fault."_

_My fathers face became visible through the, now angrily rolling, water. I tried to turn away. No matter how fast my feet moved through the sand, I made no progress._

_The water began to turn red. It stained my toes, then my feet in their fruitless struggle to leave the horror behind me. The red climbed higher and higher, beginning to creep up my legs now, as my fathers voice repeated, "Your fault, all your fault."_

_Just before I gave up, allowing my body to be devoured by this bloody judgement, a blinding white light obscured my vision. Though I couldn't see, through the clean bright light, a different voice called to me._

_"Come Isabella. I will free you."_

_I reached desperately in the direction of the voice and when I finally gripped the strong hand extended to save me, my nightmare melted away, and I felt peace._

* * *

CPOV

Just past dawn the next morning, I heard a knock on my door. Of course her heartbeat gave her away, but it pleased me immensely that she would seek me out on her own.

I opened the door to find her looking well rested - dressed in dark jeans, ankle height boots, and a very becoming plum sweater which highlighted that tiny ring of green in her lovely brown eyes.

"Good Morning milady," I greeted, offering her a sweeping bow. "I trust you slept well?"

'For the most part, thank you.' She replied with just a hint of rosiness rising in her cheeks.

"You start your day early. Are you so eager to spend your day with a demon?"

She quirked an eyebrow and considered me carefully before answering.

'A demon you may be, but you are not evil.'

Unable to stop myself from responding to such a challenge, I stalked toward her slowly.

"So sure of that are you?" I spoke, holding my mouth barely a hair's width from her pulsing throat.

"Angels such as yourself do not always recognize the danger before they dance with the demon." I whispered, circling her petite frame.

I felt my eyes darken as she held her ground, not a trace of fear to be found. She took in my now-black eyes, for though I'd only been toying with her, the predator does love to come out and play.

'I've already cut my wrist for you, what else do you require, to be certain that I see you for who - and what - you are?' Her smile belied the seriousness of her words.

"You wound me!" I cried, placing a hand upon my unbeating heart.

"Of course I could require nothing more than the most generous gift of your life's blood." Gently lifting her right hand with my own, I looked upon the healing cut there.

"Except perhaps, another taste." I teased her with a smirk.

Her face flushed a deep red, and I had to bite back a growl when I heard footsteps approaching from just down the corridor, cutting short the time I had with her all to myself.

"Master Cauis, Miss Isabella." Jane greeted as she drew closer. "I came to inform Isabella that her breakfast has been prepared."

"Very well, if it is agreeable to you, Miss Swan, we will continue last nights discussion in the solarium, once you have broken your fast. Jane can show you the way."

Her color had now returned to its normal shade, and she quickly accepted my plans before practically running off with Jane.

* * *

BPOV

"You mentioned a friend saw us when we dealt with the newborns in Washington?" Jane asked, as I speared a piece of fruit with my fork.

Breakfast this morning consisted of a large, apple farro muffin, a cup of yogurt and fresh mixed fruit. She immediately produced a notebook and waited impatiently for my reply.

'Yes...'

She huffed at my response before continuing her mini-interrogation.

"After further consideration, I do not see how that is possible. There were no humans and no other vampires left in the area when we were finished."

'Well, that's simple Jane. He's a wolf.'

Upon reading my words, she began pacing the room, her form coming close to being nothing but a black and blonde blur.

"A werewolf!" She spluttered. "You cannot befriend a werewolf! They are horrible beasts! Does master Caius know there are werewolves in North America? They should be extinct in that area. He will want to see to this immediately!"

I had to grab at her sleeve, as she started past me, to show her the words I had written in large bold letters, plus underlined three times during her rant.

'NO! A SHAPESHIFTER!'

That stopped her dead in her tracks.

She plopped back down into her abandoned chair and with her head cocked to one side, a truly puzzled expression on her face, she blurted.

"A what?"

* * *

CPOV

My brothers and I were already in the solarium when Isabella arrived with Jane. I enjoyed seeing the wonder on her lovely face, as she took in the large circular room, with walls and ceiling made of glass.

A beam of sunlight fell upon the gashes that marred her pale throat. I was impatiently biding my time, waiting for their cause to be disclosed. If they were made by any living being - be it human or creature - their life would be forfeit. At least she no longer felt the need to hide them from us.

Her gaze lowered to the grey stone floor, swept over the various planters full of lush local greenery - at full bloom despite the cooler temperatures outside - and finally landed on the stone benches along the outer wall, where Aro, Marcus and I awaited her.

After thanking Jane, she took an open seat next to Marcus, which caused me inner turmoil, yet again. I wanted her nearer to me, but had no reason to presume to keep her to myself. I suppose the seating was fortuitous, as it gave me a better view to translate, however that hardly consoled this new, unfamiliar selfishness festering inside me.

BPOV

The kings greeted me kindly, as always. Marcus even asked if I was sure I felt up to continuing my story today. I reached over and squeezed his cool hand briefly - obviously surprising to him - but which brought about a slight warming of his expression, which was an improvement to his normally dour demeanor. I steeled myself, plastering a fake smile on my face to assure them of my willingness to share once more, and began.

'So, my vampire sucked the venom out. He later told me that it wasn't because he didn't love me.' A small, bitter snort escaped me at the thought. 'It was because he didn't want to damn my soul.'

I looked up, to see Caius rolling his eyes in apparent exasperation. I completely understood that sentiment. So many times Edward and I had argued that point, and every time he had refused to consider the situation from my point of view. He treated me like a child - incapable of making important life decisions.

'Our relationship was strained from there on out. I was constantly questioning whether I was good enough for him.'

No matter what he said, I couldn't help but feel, that if he loved me as much as he said, he would want me changed.

'He seemed to constantly be looking for a reason to leave.'

My heart began to ache, remembering begging and pleading with him, not to leave me. The damage already forming within my mind and heart at the thought, that he could be gone at any moment, and there was nothing I could do - weak pathetic human that I am - to stop him.

'He finally got his chance, after the spectacular failure of my unwanted 18th birthday party.'

"Unwanted?" Asked Aro, confusion showing plainly on his expressive face.

'Yes, my birthday has never been an important occasion to me, just another day of the year. But his family, especially his sister wanted to throw one for me.'

The moment Caius translated the word family, all three kings stiffened, and exchanged an enigmatic glance. They did not speak, so I continued on.

'I cut myself on an envelope. One of his brothers lunged for me. He was stopped, but not before my boyfriend panicked and shoved me back. I tripped, smashing into a table of glass plates, slicing my arm on the newly broken glass.'

'With the smell of my free-flowing blood permeating the room, most of the family had to leave the house. I was mortified and angry at the same time. If they had just respected my wishes for once, none of it would have happened.'

'A few days later, he asked me to walk with him in the woods. He told me that he and his family were leaving.'

'I thought he meant for me to come too.' A small silent sob escaped me, the memory is still fresh, even three years later.

'His face was cold and his eyes were hard, when he told me that he was tired of trying to be something he was not. He didn't want to continue playing human. I wasn't good for him and never would be. He tore my heart in half and left me alone in the forest.'

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I let them fall.

"Isabella, I realize this is hard for you," Marcus spoke gently, as he placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. "However, we must know. What is the name of this family of vampires?"

I raised my hands to answer, reluctant to share the name of my, one time, surrogate family. I didn't want to bring them any trouble, even though they'd literally left me to die.

I think I might need to reconsider my relationship with my moral code.

My hands began to form the letters just as I heard Jane approach and apologize to the kings.

"I'm sorry masters, your guests are a bit early."

I turned my head in the direction of the newcomers and froze. There looking back at me, sparking a very familiar pain, were the golden eyes I'd only ever seen in one group of vampires,

the Cullens.

CPOV

My brothers and I shared a look when Isabella mentioned this mystery vampire belonging to a family. There are a very limited number of vampires that refer to themselves as a family, instead of a coven. I knew the likely answer before she began to form the word. If I'm correct, it will devastate Aro.

Her hand had just formed a 'C' when Jane entered, with none other than Carlisle Cullen.

Isabella's reaction was all the confirmation I needed. She looked as if she had been physically struck. Her breath came out in a whoosh, her heart stuttered dramatically, and her already pale complexion paled even farther.

Suddenly, a debilitating pain seemed to sweep the room. My brothers and I each clasped a hand to our chests.

The pain was agonizing - like a white hot brand searing through my heart - burning mercilessly. I looked to Jane. Had her powers escalated? No, she is afflicted as well.

As quickly as it began, the pain was snapped away. I took a few breaths to steady myself before shouting.

"What the hell WAS that?"

The tall, scarred vampire alongside Carlisle stepped forward. "I apologize. I have the ability to feel and project emotions. I was overwhelmed for a moment."

"Overwhelmed by what?" I demanded, still not understanding the attack he unleashed upon us.

"Bella's feelings when she spotted..."

He was still speaking, but I heard no more, for there it was, further confirmation of my suspicions. He had called her Bella.

I looked to her to find a panicked Marcus kneeling in front of her, his hands on her cheeks. But she didn't appear to see him. Her eyes were lifeless and she looked to be nothing more than an animated corpse sitting upon a stone bench. There was none of the strength and vitality we had come to know, from this slip of a girl.

Carlisle, having recovered from the obvious shock of seeing her, in Volterra no less, stepped forward and tried to address her.

"Bella, are you..."

A low growl met his approach.

Astonishing us, who knew him so well, Marcus swept Isabella up. He then cradled her gently, his rumbling warning never ceasing, and immediately exited the solarium - leaving five shocked and speechless vampires in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Bella was upset last chapter, but to those who have expressed concern - fear not! She will not be moping around for large amounts of time, feeling sorry for herself.

Her pain is a culmination of memories/feelings - ranging from the breakup with Edward, missing the Cullens, AND the events following their departure - plus dealing with long term loneliness.

As always, those who left reviews are fantastic and incredibly inspiring! Just look at the size of this chapter! Thank you for your time!

To me, this felt like the chapter that wouldn't end! There was so much more I planned to cover, but hopefully there is enough to pass muster. Please share your thoughts! Mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out if you so desire. ;)

Chapter 5

Marcus POV

Emotions, denied for so long, were assaulting me mercilessly. I had to help her - remove her from the source of so much pain. No doubt leaving my brothers either befuddled or bemused I lifted Isabella and took her from the room. I have no interest in the Cullens at present. My only concern is seeing to this girl.

"All will be well. Trust in us young one. We will see you through." I murmured to the silent young woman cradled in my arms as we traversed the most expedient route to her private chambers.

Once inside her room, I sat upon the bed, placing my back to the headboard. Her head came to rest on my shoulder, the skin of her forehead pressed to my cheek - causing warmth to bleed into my face and neck. I draped her legs across mine, and softly wrapped my arms around her.

"I can see it child." I spoke lowly, keenly aware of the tension that riddled her small frame. "I see the source of your pain."

"Real and deep it is indeed, though not without hope of recovery. You held - perhaps still hold - great love for each of the Cullens, a love that has been denied - left unfulfilled. I saw the withered connections when I first laid eyes on you. Just now, I both saw and felt the strained pulse of those damaged bonds burning your heart."

The girl in my arms did not stir or speak, but I know she can hear me. The rhythm of her heartbeat fluctuates as I converse with her.

"I know all too well the pain that comes from losing a great love. I know you have been told of my Didyme. When I lost her Isabella, only the fact that a vampire among the guard could manipulate relationships kept me from finding a way to destroy myself - by binding me, with every ounce of her strength, to my brothers."

That had still barely been enough.

"In time, I came to find a small measure of comfort by realizing that Aro and Caius kept me here, not because they need me, but because they want me. They truly see me as their brother. Their steadfastness has pulled me from the brink of desolation and allowed my heart to begin healing in small ways. They have softened the jagged edges of my despair making it not so impossible to live from day to day. There will never be another romantic love for me, but I am coming to see that perhaps I do have a measure of love to to give - to those I acknowledge as family."

"Isabella, there is one I would like to add to that category if she would consent."

At that, she finally stirred. I witnessed a tiny light enter her eyes as she turned her pleadingly hopeful face up just enough to catch my gaze.

"Indeed, There is no doubt in my mind that you are meant to be here, that fate herself has delivered you to us. You must try to trust in us my dear. We shall not fail you."

Her breath shuddered and increased in speed.

"As such, and not knowing if anyone has broached the topic with you, I would speak, so that you know without question that you have a home here Isabella, for as long as you should desire it."

Her heart thudded violently.

"I pledge to you now, on my honor, that we kings wholeheartedly desire your company and happiness as long as you will bestow them upon us."

She made an attempt to reach the notebook lying on her side table, so I procured it for her, along with her writing instrument.

'Human or vampire?' She queried, an odd look painted across her face.

"Mortal or eternal, we would have you all of your days." I answered without hesitation.

She swallowed thickly and drew in a tremulous breath as her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

'Thank you.' She replied simply, before resting her head once more on my shoulder, her small body finally releasing its tension.

ooooooooooooooooo

Aro POV

Fury, and if I were completely honest - disappointment, filled my being as I turned hard eyes on one of the few immortals ever to gain my trust, outside of my own coven.

"Carlisle," I sighed. "You have been my friend for a very long time. In the past, our opinions have diverged spectacularly. Until recently however, you have never given me reason to truly question your judgement. But before we come to those matters, please introduce us to your son."

"Of course, your majesty," he replied quickly.

"Aro and Caius, kings of the Volturi, I respectfully present my son,

Jasper," he said indicating the vampire to his right.

"His surname by birth is Whitlock," Carlisle added. "However, in our dealings with humans, he currently shares the name Hale with my daughter Rosalie."

"Jasper Whitlock is a name I am quite familiar with." I said passing my eyes once more over the battle legend before me - a true destroyer, this one.

"It is a pleasure." I nodded my head to acknowledge him, and he respectfully dipped his in return.

When reports reached Volterra, of this vampire's disappearance at the height of the Southern Vampire Wars in North America, my brothers and I mused over what could have become of him. It was not a large enough concern at the time to investigate, but it seems now we will have our answers.

"Carlisle, if you would?" My command was not disguised by the question in which it was presented. I held forth my hand and waited.

As expected, he came forth expediently, only pausing to whisper, "I hope you can understand," before clasping my hand in his.

In seconds, his entire life's memories played out before my eyes. I focused intently on the sections that involved Isabella. We will need this information if we are to make a fair judgement on this irksome situation.

"I see." I said, releasing him. "My brothers and I have quite the discussion ahead of us."

I turned to Jane who was standing, still quite stunned, by the door.

"Dearest, please show Carlisle and Jasper to the guest quarters in the east wing. Actually, wait just a moment. I must admit Mr. - do you prefer Whitlock or Hale?" I asked turning to the leonine vampire beside Carlile.

"Either is fine, they both represent a part of who I am." He replied in a slow drawl.

"Excellent! Excellent!" I cried, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "Now, I'm sure you can already tell, Mr. Whitlock. I am decidedly curious. I was hoping perhaps..." I trailed off, holding my palm forward slightly.

"The decision is yours of course." I added, waiting to see his reaction.

He took only a moment to weigh his thoughts. He stepped forward and touched the tip of his pointer finger to the center of my palm.

I sucked in a deep breath, momentarily overcome with the maelstrom of violent memories and chaotic emotional experiences.

Once the torrent subsided, I must admit I held more than a grudging respect for the scarred vampire in front of me. It would be better keep that tidbit to myself for the time being, however. Caius, who has been grinding his teeth since Isabella was taken from the room, would likely not take that information very well just now.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock. I appreciate the gesture, and your perspective of the matter at hand. We will send for you both once we have discussed among ourselves."

All I could think, as the two were led from the room was -

Well, that changes everything.

ooooooooooooooooo

Caius POV

I stared in amazement as my quiet, emotionally dormant brother - at least he had been for the last thousand years - whisked Isabella away from the cause of her distress.

The bemusement I felt over his response is one of the only reasons I didn't tear Carlisle Cullen apart right where he stood. The other reason was his son - if that beast could be referred to as anyone's son.

The vampire is a billboard, flashing the word danger in bold lettering. I thought back to my conversation with Isabella in the cave, telling her that her scars should be worn with pride. If that rule holds true, this vampire's ego should be the size of the entire European continent. I am intrigued to see how he fits into this mess. I wouldn't have thought any human would survive long with this particular vampire around, but I see he shares the same golden eyes as his 'father'. Intriguing.

I waited impatiently for Aro to finish gathering evidence. The sooner we 'council', the sooner the entire Cullen coven will be wiped off the face of the earth, and I can dance happily on their ashes. Once he dismissed Carlisle and Jasper, Aro turned to me.

"Let us retrieve Marcus and inquire after Isabella." His voice tore me from my fantasies of lighting fire to the pieces of their disassembled bodies. "We truly do have much to contemplate."

ooooooooooooooooo

Carlisle POV

Jasper's phone beeped to signify an incoming message, just as we were closing the door to our rooms. After giving it a cursory glance, he passed it to me.

**Please tell Carlisle I'm so sorry I didn't warn him beforehand. I knew something of great importance to all our futures would happen on this trip. With this information, Carlisle would not have been able to refrain from asking Edward to come along and read thoughts. The outcome of that decision is not something I wish to speak of. - Alice**

I sighed as I read the message. I still don't know that the outcome of this situation will be even remotely favorable. We broke the law. We allowed a human to be a part of our life - our secret - and she is still alive and more importantly, human. There is usually little mercy on this issue from the Volturi.

My mind is still whirling from seeing Bella. She has matured so much since we saw her last. It's clear now thy she is the case I was consulted for. The markings on her neck are vicious. I'm honestly astonished she lived after receiving them. Surely they were not a punishment from the kings for her knowledge of the vampire world? I have never known of any sentence beside the standard - death or vampirism.

Turning to Jasper who had been staring listlessly out the window during my rumination, I voiced my concerns.

"You don't suppose they have harmed her, do you?"

Jasper shook his head slowly, causing his dirty-blonde locks to sway gently, never taking his eyes off the city below.

"No Carlisle, I felt many things in that room," he spoke slowly, his southern accent prominent, "but there was no questioning the level of their genuine concern for her. I have a hunch their reaction was diluted due to their torn focus. Only a fraction of their feelings were focused on us. The worry and longing, I'd bet a pretty penny, definitely weren't for us. No," he sighed, a mournful sound, "none of her pain was caused by them."

With that statement, he clenched his hands into fists, and was silent once more.

I knew he was referring to the pain we caused her by separating ourselves from her life. There are so many things I don't understand. I know Edward truly misses her - that much is obvious. I almost don't recognize him anymore. But furthermore, to leave his mate is unfathomable. I don't know that I would want to survive without Esme.

Bella's feelings on the subject of vampirism are - were well known among the family. All of us wanted her forever. Even Rosalie had grudgingly admitted, aside from Bella missing out on having children, even she had no qualms with the girl becoming one of us.

But now, our family is barely functioning. Sure we had been happy together without her for decades, but once Bella stepped into our lives she permanently changed us all. Her capacity to love is truly astounding, and yet we walked away trying to appease Edward. We all believed he would change his mind shortly. Oh how wrong we were.

Two weeks after we moved, Esme began painting a picture of the family to place in our bedroom. It was so detailed it could almost be a photograph, showing the entire family sprawled out in the backyard just days before Bella's 18th birthday, naming shapes they identified in the clouds.

Esme had been the last to join us and the view of the painting was from the deck, clearly representing what she saw as she paused to take in the scene. The few trees that were not evergreen provided bright splashes of red, orange and yellow in the background.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all-but piled on top of each other - they had been having quite the wrestling match, when Bella asked if anyone else saw the cloud that looked like a vampire koala, complete with fangs. That question had caused the pileup and started the subsequent cloud gazing.

Emmett had landed on the bottom, as usual, his fighting skills slightly below that of his brothers. Rosalie had situated herself close to his head when she realized he would be maintaining his prone position.

Jasper's legs remained tangled with Edwards, for they hadn't deemed it necessary to stir themselves either from where they lay, one on each side of Emmett, their entangled ankles crossing his knees.

Alice, Bella and I had moved from our position, a safe distance from the friendly scuffle, and joined them on the grass. I glanced toward the house and spotted Esme looking at us all with a wistful smile on her face. I know how happy seeing everyone together made her. I felt it as well. Our family was now complete, and I felt perhaps this was my reward for trying to live an alternate lifestyle - compared to most vampires. Esme caught my eye and winked before joining in the fun.

Only days later our family had been, perhaps irreparably, destroyed. That painting is Esme's last happy memory of the family all together and she spends time every day gazing at it, her eyes filled with tears that will never fall.

Alice, who had always been our busy bee, zipping here and zipping there, has had her metaphorical batteries removed. She no longer finds joy maintaining the height of fashion and when she's actually at home, is rarely found outside of her room, where she constantly replays her memories, trying to figure out where everything went so wrong. It seems Edwards choices towards the end of his and Bella's relationship were not premeditated. That's the only way he could avoid Alice seeing the future that followed.

Equally devastated is poor Jasper. One moment of weakness on his part - although his reaction cannot truly count as weakness - put in motion the beginning of the end.

I have tried many times, along with the rest of the family, to make him see that the burden he bears is not only his own, but all of ours. We were all more thirsty than we should have been while Bella was over. The combined desire of the entire family - not to mention Edward's barely manageable lust - for Bella's blood was more than anyone would be capable of fighting. To Jasper it makes no difference. He soaks in the hurt pouring off us all and uses it to amplify his own pain. His torment is severe and none of us are able to help him.

Emmett and Rosalie manage the best, I suppose, although best is a relative term. Emmett's sadness is soothed somewhat by Rosalie's late coming acceptance of Bella. They talk about her quite often - whenever Edward is away. I don't know if it is entirely healthy, but they seem to be making up faux-memories, an alternate reality if you will - the way things would be if Bella was still with us, activities they would have done together, places they would have visited. Rosalie and Emmett also take time to imagine what she is really doing, wondering if she has a steady boyfriend, if she went to college. They build their pseudo-happiness around the assumption that she is happy. They force themselves to believe it so they don't lose themselves in their sorrow over the loss of a member of their family. It tears me apart to hear them, but I cannot bring myself to interrupt their personal brand of therapy.

Edward.

So many times in the past years I have wished we had refused his request, but I also believed, after a certain point, that it would be cruel to disturb whatever life Bella had built in our absence.

But my son, my first companion worries me. Before Bella, he was somewhat standoffish and prone to melancholy, no one would deny that, but now he is truly disturbed.

He rarely cares about his appearance, only showering or changing his clothes if Esme asks him to, where he used to be remarkably fastidious about his appearance. He no longer wants to spend time with the family, preferring treetops or damp riverbanks. Even when sitting or laying otherwise still his hands relentlessly fidget, unable to refrain from some type of movement - be it shaking, tapping, or circling the tip of his pointer finger with his thumb.

Edward never plays music anymore, and can often be heard whispering to himself. His words are mostly too low to make out, but my concern for his state of mind grew exponentially when one afternoon recently, I heard him murmur, 'of course my love'.

I wondered, does he believe himself to have been talking to Bella? I called out to him and when he looked at me I noticed his eyes were strangely dilated. He was not hungry. We had returned from a hunt only hours before, but something was not right. It has also been becoming increasingly difficult to engage him in conversation. He seems unable to maintain his concentration.

Thinking of the improvements Esme plans to make on the house is the only reason I haven't betrayed my worry to him. It would do no good for Edward to know my suspicions.

And poor Bella. We have obviously been deluding ourselves. Whatever has happened to her is most likely something that could have been prevented if we hadn't left her. Could she have forgiven us if we had gone back? Furthermore, what is it that has damaged her so? Do I even have a right to ask? Aside from the scars visible, there is an obvious sadness about her. I hang my head considering how much of this sad business that would never have come to pass, if only I had said no to my first son.

ooooooooooooooooo

Caius POV

Aro did not try to converse on the way to Isabella's room and for that I am grateful. I have no interest in speaking to anyone until I see for myself that Isabella is well.

Marcus called for us to enter after I knocked lightly on the door. There he sits with Isabella still in his arms, but devoid of that horrible, blank look from earlier. My tension has eased considerably upon seeing life in her eyes once more. Perhaps for a human her reaction was not so odd? After all, we vampires possess the ability to instantly assimilate new information, yet earlier we were all stunned, were we not?

She shifted off of Marcus' legs and they rearranged themselves so that they are now sitting side by side.

"You are well?" I asked as soon as her eyes met mine.

'I think I'm going to be,' she signed, the slightest of smiles on her face.

"I am pleased to hear of your improvement in spirits."I spoke earnestly.

"She seems pleased to consider making the castle her permanent home," Marcus supplied.

This information certainly pleases me immensely. Having Marcus approach her on the subject has removed the need for me to beg, in a most unbecoming fashion, for her to remain here.

"You are sure you would all like for me to live here?" I spoke her words aloud for my brothers' benefit.

Aro swept to her side and gripped her chin lightly. "Well of course we want to keep you, Tesoro!," he said incredulously. "Why else would we have invited you here in the first place?"

Once he released her, she slumped slightly before replying.

"I thought you might just want to see how much information I may have been told or spread about vampires. I thought once I had told you all you wanted to know that you would have no more use for me"

Her answer, though in some cases was quite possible, in this instance made my heart feel as though it were weighted with lead.

"You thought we would kill you?" I asked, my voice harder than I had intended. She nodded.

I kneeled in front of her, interrupting her stare at the floor. "I apologize for not speaking my intentions clearly from the beginning. It was always my hope to invite you to live here with us, be that your wish. Do not forget angel that you saved me, and I intend to attempt to repay you."

"As it turns out," I continued, "it is an incredible coincidence that the Cullens are the vampires you know. We invited Carlisle, hoping there was something he could do to restore your voice. We did not mention it before for fear of giving you false hope.'

She looked to be pleasantly moved by the gesture before a sudden flash of alarm crossed her face. 'Are they in trouble?' She seemed desperate to know the answer.

"We have yet to discuss the matter." Aro broke in, understanding the look of distress on her face if not the language of her hands. "We wanted to check on you, and retrieve Marcus, before beginning."

The wariness did not leave her features. "This is a serious situation, and we must be sure to look at it from all angles," Aro told her solemnly. "Would you care to spend some time with Jane while we council? I know she would enjoy your company."

With a small nod, Isabella accepted.

She seemed to be resigning herself to waiting for the determination of the Cullen's fate.

"Jane," Aro called. "Do not leave Isabella's side until we have resolved the matter of the Cullen family." He directed, when the small blonde appeared, only moments after she was summoned.

"Very well, brothers," Aro's voice was nothing but a sigh. "Let us see to the business at hand." With a bow - taking leave of Isabella - he made for the door.

"Remember child, all will be well." Marcus said significantly, giving her a small, reassuring smile before exiting as well.

Approaching her myself once my brothers had exited I asked, "Would you permit me an audience later today? I would like to speak with you about an important matter," and was heartened by her immediate reply in the affirmative.

'Of course, gladly.' She told me with a hint of rose staining her cheeks.

Impulsively, I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, with the lightest of pressure, before hastily following in the wake of my brothers.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Well,?" I asked irritably upon joining Aro and Marcus, "when do we kill them all?"

Aro cut his eyes at me. "I'm afraid this matter will not be solved so simply."

"Why ever not?" I demanded to know. "They clearly broke the rules by not keeping the secret, and further had no intention of rectifying the situation!"

"For one," Aro continued on, as if I weren't just shouting at him - after hundreds upon hundreds of years, my moods no longer phase him. "The majority of the family wanted to change her. Early on, two of the number even offered to kill her. In the end it was the son - Edward - who begged the family to leave and sever all connection with Isabella."

"Edward is the one she was involved with?" I growled out. Ignorant fool that one.

"Perhaps we should hear the entire story Aro? With more information we may reach a decision in a more timely manner," Marcus intoned, his voice carefully neutral.

"You are right of course. Come, let us sit," Aro motioned to a set of blood red armchairs around a black carved table in his personal study, "and I will share with you what I gathered from Carlisle and Jasper."

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands back and forth along its red upholstered arms, let out a large breath, then finally began.

"The whole of this mixed up business began when Isabella, then but 17 - a junior in high school - walked into biology class for the first time, and Mr. Edward Cullen met il suo cantante."

"His singer?" Marcus gasped as I growled yet again. At the very least this Edward Cullen should be disposed of. It is madness that he hasn't drained her already. What games does he play?

"Yes," Aro remarked gravely. "It appears only his staunch devotion to refrain from taking human lives was the only thing that saved her that day, and in the weeks following. He later fell in love with her, or so he believes. Jasper's memories confirmed that Edward does indeed feel love for the girl, however I am not positive it is a healthy one, even though the boy claims to be her mate."

I scoffed, "Her mate indeed! He would have changed her, had that been the case."

"My thoughts exactly Caius. I am almost of the mind that the boy may have formed an addiction. That his euphoria from being with her and his subsequent derangement - which I saw quite clearly in both sets of memories - could be a byproduct of being so close to this hypnotically tantalizing blood and denying his cravings over an extended period of time. I am afraid in his case drastic measures - according to the Cullen ideology - may be required to restore his mind to health."

"That still does not address the issue of Isabella being left behind possessing knowledge she should never have had access to." Marcus added, though he was rubbing his chin mulling over this new development in what we had believed to be a clear cut case.

"No, it does not." Aro conceded. "However, the entire coven, excuse me - family, is suffering deeply from her absence. In their hearts she was a member in every sense of the word. They have not been able to come to terms yet with the separation, nor have they forgiven Edward for forcing their decision."

"We're still waiting." I drawled sarcastically. "No matter how upset they are over the matter, they all played a part in creating this mess, and so far I have seen no evidence that will save them."

"There is more. The situation alters yet again brothers" Aro's eyes gleamed. This should be good. Marcus and I both leaned forward anxious to hear more.

"Jasper and his mate Alice who, by the way, sporadically has visions of the future - No! Do not interrupt me! We will come back to that another time. As I was saying, Jasper and Alice went back to forks only six months after the entire family departed."

Aro drew out the last bit, enjoying having us waiting so intently for the information only he could provide - the egomaniac.

"The timing was such that Edward was on an extended hunt with Carlisle, and would be gone for at least a week. None of the others knew of their plans..."

"They went to change her."

ooooooooooooooooo

Jane POV

"Are you ok?" I asked my new friend softly. I was slightly relieved when she nodded and I could see her countenance seemed less troubled than earlier. I had seen the look on her face when she caught sight of the newcomers. There was obvious recognition, not to mention the pain. It almost makes me feel sympathy for those I've affected with my gift, almost.

I sat down on the bed and took her right hand in my left. It was strange, feeling the weakness and warmth of her hand, but not unpleasant. She looked down at our hands, both so pale, but completely different in every other aspect. I was surprised when she leaned her head onto my shoulder. It is a sensation I am not accustomed to. I am positive the last time I physically comforted someone was before my change. As a vampire, I have been too feared to be sought out for companionship.

Inspiring fear works for me however. It keeps everyone far enough away that no one notices how alone I feel at times. If not for my brother and Aro, my time here with the Volturi would be spent in almost perfect solitude. Then in comes Isabella, more vunerable than any vampire, but she drew me in immediately. I'm not sure how she bypassed the frigid barrier I normally project. With her I was never an evil dangerous monster to be feared, I was just a potential friend. Slowly, so as not to harm her by accident, I rested my head atop hers. My heart burned pleasantly when she squeezed my hand in response.

We sat that way, quietly sharing the calming comfort of friendly companionship, until she eventually took her hand back so that she could write to me. I read as she scratched out, in bold, capital letters, 'WHAT A MORNING!'

I laughed. That was certainly the truth. One question burned at the forefront of my mind.

"Is Carlie's son the one you were involved with?"

'His son, yes' she penned, 'but not the one here today. His name is Edward. He is the mind reader whose gift did not work on me.'

I nodded. She was still writing, so I didn't add anything, only waited for her to finish.

'How has everything gotten so strange all of a sudden, Jane?' She wanted to know.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was referring to. Her having been involved with a family of vampires, befriending shape-shifting wolves, and now living with us - vampire royalty and law enforcers - seemed strange enough already for a human. I had to ask her to clarify.

'Well, when I came here, it was under the assumption that once the kings got the information they wanted, I would be killed.'

My jaw dropped. "Then why did you still come?" I spluttered. "You seemed content to be here!" I could not stop my head from shaking back and forth in confusion as I tried to make sense of her revelation.

'First off, its not like they couldn't have just forced me to come anyway, so why fight? But more than that, I've been on my own for quite a while Jane, and after my experiences, it's been difficult to re-acclimate to everyday life knowing what I do about the supernatural beings in the world. Living with Aymelina and Eliseo was a life saver, while it lasted, but I still couldn't tell them anything about my past. Haven't you ever heard of putting someone out of their misery?' She asked, a dark expression that didn't suit her, showing on her face.

'With Caius in the cave, I thought at least if he took my life, I would be helping someone in some small way, you know, make it a more worthwhile passing. Morbid yes, I've just been so tired - tired and alone. I honestly don't know what made me cut myself like that. It's not like he would have died without the blood. I suppose he looked so cut up on the outside that it reminded me of how torn apart I've felt on the inside these past years, and I just couldn't stand to leave him like that. I'd long ago given up on fixing me, so I fixed him instead.' The words, striking against the bright white paper they were written on, bothered me tremendously.

Unable to resist, I grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. "Please don't feel that way," my distress almost causing my voice to falter. "I'm so glad Caius brought you to us. Stay here. Surely the kings would allow you to stay? I can speak with Aro. You won't have to be alone. I already consider you a friend. Please stay.'

She squeezed me back, harder than I thought her human form could manage, and I felt hot tears hit my shoulder before she pulled away and wiped the remaining moisture from her face.

'Thank you so much Jane.' She wrote. 'I'm so glad to have gained your friendship. Actually, that's part of this morning's story. The kings and I have just had a conversation about my future here.'

"And?" My question came out slightly shrill. I swear this girl provides the shortest answers possible sometimes, just to drive me insane.

'Basically, the kings told me they would love for me to stay indefinitely.' My misty eyed friend scribbled quickly for my benefit. 'I went from being all alone to being offered a family. I didn't think I'd ever have that again.'

"Ooooh that's wonderful!" I squealed uncharacteristically as I clapped my hands, while Isabella rolled her eyes at my antics with a tolerant smile on her face.

"Then," I asked as the thought occurred to me, "you will become one of us...won't you?"

ooooooooooooooooo

Aro POV

"They went to change her."

"Well, what the hell happened then? I've never heard of a vampire with performance issues." Caius scoffed.

"Neither she nor her father were at home." I continued, not allowing his outburst to distract me. "A very large, young and remarkably foul smelling, native man was leaving the house as they arrived. They assumed him to be a friend of the family. When Jasper and Alice asked him what time the Swans would be home, he told them - in somewhat profane language - that they had a lot of nerve, sticking their noses into business that was not their own, especially when they had not bothered to communicate at all with Charlie, her father, or Bella for the last six months."

"The boy finally relented and told them that Charlie and Bella wouldn't be coming back. Alice pressed him, demanding to know how to find them. The young man grudgingly provided Charlie's new address. Jasper and Alice followed the lead...right to the local cemetery."

"Her father is dead? What happened to him?" Marcus wanted to know. Caius looked as if he had been about to ask the same question.

"They do not know. It took them days to run across the young man again. In the meantime, they had watched the high school, hoping to see some sign of Isabella, but she never came."

"When they finally found the native boy and questioned him again, he shrugged and told them he hadn't seen Bella since her old friend Victoria had caught up with her."

"Jasper's memory showed that he was aware of the young man hiding something, but sensed his statement was essentially truthful. Thus, they were heartbroken for the second time. They had lost her once because of their brothers foolishness and then lost her again to an unforeseen enemy. You see, it turns out Victoria is the mate of the nomad James, who bit Isabella before he was destroyed."

"I feel as if I have been dropped into one of those telenovelas that Heidi is always blathering about" Caius groaned, sweeping his long hair back with his hands.

"So, having no definitive evidence, no graves, no unidentified remains, our dear Alice and Jasper have spent the last three years searching for any trace of Isabella, knowing all the while that she is most likely dead.

They have taken extended trips away from the family whenever possible and just recently come as far as Spain, to see an acquaintance of Jasper's. This vampire is apparently connected to a substantial network of vampires, he and his mate choosing to live an almost purely nomadic existence.

Peter, Jasper's contact, had an interesting story to share with them. He told them that a human, quite similar to their Bella's description, had that very day, significantly aided the Volturi in some fashion, and was in turn provided with medical care as compensation. Obviously someone here in the castle is friendly with this Peter. We will need to investigate the type of information that has been shared, and with whom. Regardless, when Alice and Jasper heard of Carlisle's impending visit Jasper asked to join him. A vision told Alice, that by doing so, Jasper would find if not Bella, information significant to their ongoing search."

"Why did this Alice not come as well?"

"An excellent question brother Caius." Aro acknowledged. "Apparently, though she was not able to ascertain the identity of the mystery guest, she was able to see that things went more smoothly if she were absent from the proceedings."

Caius merely snorted and rolled his eyes in response.

"So, brothers, we reach the present time, and although there is much more information I could share with you, I do believe I have shared the most relevant pieces required to decide the fate of the Cullens." I folded my hands and leaned back to await my brothers reactions.

"I say the law claims them. They had ample opportunity to change her."

This of course came from Caius. It amazes me that he is so unforgiving, yet he himself is wrapped up in caring for the - still very human - girl the Cullens are facing punishment for.

"I believe the actions of Alice and Jasper should weigh heavily into the decision," Marcus stated. "If the family is to be judged as a unit, then their actions could be seen as genuine effort to rectify the failings of the others in the coven."

"It's all excuses!" Cauis thundered. "You sound as if you are trying to protect them! What have they done to earn your favor? Did you not feel what their presence caused this very morning?"

Marcus turned a calculating gaze upon his blonde brother. I do believe he has something up his sleeve.

"To destroy them will only hurt her further."

"Hurt her further? They have already hurt her tremendously, and as such I feel they have thoroughly earned whatever punishment we seem fit!" My hot headed brother proclaimed now on his feet shouting at Marcus.

"But, can you not see?" Marcus questioned him gently. "She loves them still. It can only be good for her if we are lenient, if we allow them to slowly reincorporate themselves in her life. There would be stumbling blocks to be sure, but she will never be as happy - with that many holes in her heart - as she could be if given a chance to mend them naturally. The Cullens obviously regret their actions. Shall we not give her a chance to heal the breach with these vampires, who mean so much to her?"

Oh, my devious brother, I can already tell, by the thoroughly put-out expression on his sneering face, that Caius is trying to accept the merits of not killing the Cullens. His disappointment will be great, he does so love a good massacre, but I already know him to desire anything that will bring happiness to, his not-so-secretly beloved, Isabella.

"Do not think I have missed the smirk on your face Aro," Caius' glare was cold enough to freeze molten lava. "They must be punished. If it is not to be death, so be it, but they must pay for their recklessness."


	6. Chapter 6

Behold the power of reviews - a new chapter only 2 days later! I won't always be able to do this, but ta-daa! Plus, Happy Birthday to my sister, MAM!

I do believe I am hopeless when it comes to tenses, apologies in advance.

Warning: somewhat gruesome content and descriptions of violence.

Chapter 6

Caius POV

"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders—the most famous of which is, "Never get involved in a land war in Asia"—but only slightly less well-known is this: "Never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line"! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha…[thunk]..." Jane's voice rings out into the room as she reads, with great gusto, to Isabella whose body is shaking with silent laughter, a brilliant smile lighting her face. Jane held her composure only a half moment longer before giving voice to her own mirth.

"And what great work of literature has elicited such effusions?" I questioned, approaching the young ladies. Witnessing such jollity has already gone a long way toward ridding me of my anger and disappointment with my brothers wishes to spare the Cullens. I do hope Isabella is accepting of the decision we have reached. If not, I can always appeal for reconsideration.

A carefree smile lit Jane's face, the likes of which I have never seen, as she explained that the drivel they are reading is called The Princess Bride. If Isabella likes it so much I suppose I could subject myself to it as well.

I looked about the library as Jane took her leave. I have always thought it a magnificent room, dominated by massive bookshelves - softened somewhat by the cream colored carpeting and furnishings throughout the space. I was notified earlier, by Demitri, that the girls have spent practically all afternoon here.

During our short conversation, he brought up a matter that I feel will need to be discussed with my brothers. He says all the vampires of the guard he has spoken with today, as well as himself, have been feeling...off. They all seem to be experiencing some small measure of - longing perhaps? - to be around Isabella. I immediately inquired if they were drawn to her in a predatory sense, but Demitri assured me that it was in no way connected to the desire to feed. He had trouble finding words to describe the sensation. Apparently, he was driven to be sure that Isabella was safe, before the anxiety began to lessen. I don't know what to make of this development, and I'm not sure I like it. But first, I have a matter to discuss with the only human to ever capture my attention.

I look to her now, sitting upon one of the few window seats throughout the room, watching the sunset over the great hills in the distance. The waning light is playing upon her hair, catching hues of the deepest red and gold causing them to glisten in her rich brown hair. Her skin, though always lovely, is practically glowing in this dim light that separates brightest day from darkest night. As I sit down, near enough to converse intimately with her, I discover that I have forgotten everything I had planned to say. Her deep, gentle eyes are boring into mine, and I swear if she were to ask me for anything in this moment I would move heaven and earth to grant her request.

My shining angel, what have you done to me?

I don't know what she saw on my face, but my silence clearly began to worry her. With questioning brows and gracefully moving hands she drew me from my reverie.

'Has something bad happened?' She questioned.

"No indeed," I choked out. "I was merely lost in thought. I'm sorry to have worried you."

'Has a decision been made about the Cullens?' She signed next.

"It has. In my opinion they are getting off far too easy, but my brothers wish to spare them. Indeed, I suppose it would be somewhat hypocritical to end them over a human that I..."

I quickly snapped my mouth shut. This girl scrambles my brain! Focus, Caius.

"They have not been formally sentenced yet, but Carlisle and Jasper have been notified that none of the lives of their family will be lost due to their actions."

'That is kind of you.'

"Make no mistake, they will still face punishment. We cannot be perceived as weak by those who would seek to challenge our authority. I hope you can understand our reasoning."

'Yes, I do," She replied. "But I can't help but feel that this is all my fault, that I brought this all on them. So many things are my fault.'

"Bella," I spoke without thinking as I placed my hand on her soft, warm cheek. Lifting her downturned face gently, I caught her turmoil ridden eyes. "I don't know what number of burdens you carry on those petite shoulders of yours, but I can tell you, with no doubt in my mind, that you are in no way at fault for your association with the Cullens. Aro saw very clearly the pull your blood had - has over Carlisle's youngest son. That boy would have followed you to the ends of the earth. I promise angel. You could not have stopped him from perusing you."

I pulled her into my embrace as the first tears fell from her eyes, and it was the sweetest torture I have ever endured, Heaven and Hell all mixed up into one life changing experience. Her hot tears burned my neck as they hit, before rolling downward and collecting in the fabric of my shirt - her sadness searing me in a way that physical injuries fail to emulate. The scent of her hair and skin is filling my senses and fogging my brain. I have never, in all my years, felt so strong and so incredibly weak all at the same time. My heart aches from her sadness, yet rejoices in her nearness. Deep in my being a satisfaction flares to life - the likes of which I have never known. No hunt, no battle has ever engendered this feeling of accomplishment achieved by the mere act of holding this mortal woman's body close to mine in an attempt to comfort her. The realization is frankly quite terrifying.

Minutes later, as her tears subsided, I plucked up my courage and began to speak, still holding her securely.

"I sought you out this evening mio angelo," I whispered into her hair, "not to distress you, though that is what I have done. My purpose was to ask you, to inquire if..."

Yet again my words failed me. So much for an eloquent speech.

"Isabella, I want to be close to you, that is to say, I request permission to get to know you on a more personal level. I have already witnessed your bravery and selflessness first hand. I could have killed you so easily in the cave. My wounds needed more blood than your body holds to fully heal - and with your previous knowledge of vampires, I'm sure you were well aware of that fact. Yet, you still made the sacrifice. I have also witnessed your caring nature. The vampires of your past are practically innocent kittens compared to the Volturi vampires, and yet here you have one the world's most feared - giggling like a schoolgirl. You show an acceptance of our baser nature that I was unaware a human could possess. I know you suffered under a misapprehension due to lack of explication earlier in your stay, so I would like to leave no room for error. I am interested in courting you Isabella, if you will accept me as your suitor. It is true that we have known one another only a short time, but I am earnestly desirous of attempting to win your affections."

When my bumbling ramble finally reached its conclusion she leaned slightly away, but did not remove herself from my embrace. If my heart were capable of beating I believe it would be racing as fast as Isabella's currently beats. She searched my face for incalculable moments - looking for what I know not. My chest clenched most painfully when her eyes trailed down to land upon my mouth. Only half a breath later she began to move, torturously slow, closing the gap between us two. A puff of her moist breath caressed my lips just before they were pressed, fully and earnestly, by her own warm full lips. This perfect first kiss lasted only a moment, but my life as I know it is over. In this moment I am born anew, and I am made only for her.

oooooooooooo

"And how is our dear one this evening, brother?" Aro asked with an inane smirk plastered across his all-knowing face.

"You know very well how she is. I have already made contact with your blasted thought-siphoning hand, have I not? You also know that I wish to discuss the information I received from Demitri about the affliction of our guard." I am most assuredly not willing to rehash the events of the library, the lovely walk Isabella and I shared when I escorted her back to her chambers, nor what I felt when she allowed me to kiss her once more, as I wished her good night.

"Demitri. Alec. Felix." Aro called, his voice only minutely raised from the level at which we were conversing.

Within moments the three appeared.

"Please share with Aro what we spoke of earlier, Demitri." I requested.

As he read Demitri, a speculative look began to form on Aro's ancient face.

"And you, Alec." He shifted his attention to the next vampire and began to glean what information he could from this new source.

"Interesting, very interesting. You have had a similar experience as well, Felix?" Aro asked, turning to the last of the assembled guards.

A brief touch later, and Aro had observed the phenomenon from all three vampire's perspectives.

"That will be all, thank you." I dismissed them, eager to continue our discussion. "What do you make of it Aro, Marcus? Have you ever heard of such an occurrence?"

"I have indeed witnessed a similar spreading of communal emotion, though it was presented in the form of happiness." Aro spoke warily.

At his words my eyes snapped to Marcus, who had been sitting silently, staring into the flames dancing wildly in the fireplace.

"Yes indeed," he whispered. "I am quite surprised I did not see the similarity myself."

"I'm so sorry Marcus," I said, internally cringing. "I wasn't thinking. I had other matters on my mind. If you wish, Aro and I can speak of it another time."

"No. I am well, but thank you for your concern. It seems Isabella inspires devotion and protectiveness as involuntarily as Didyme promoted happiness in those around her."

"If she is capable of so much as a human, just imagine what she will do as a vampire." Aro speculated.

"You believe she will choose to be changed?" I asked my nerves on edge as I awaited his reply.

"Oh, brother Caius, I forgot to tell you! Thanks to a short chat early this evening with dear Jane, I have what you might call 'the inside scoop' to Miss Isabella's opinion of her own immortality. How could it ever have slipped my mind?"

Dramatic bastard.

"And what might that opinion be, brother?" I ground out, trying desperately to keep my temper - knowing full well he is only doing this to wind me up.

"Well, it seems her biggest hang-up is the fear of being alone, with no one around to love her as she wishes to be loved."

The moment Aro made his pronouncement, Marcus snorted. It is a sound I am positive I have never heard him emit in these multiple millennia we have been family.

"Something amuses you?" I asked him, unable to keep a half smile off my face.

"Judging by the change I am currently witnessing within your very heart, I know Miss Isabella will seldom be alone again. I have no doubt she will also be the recipient of as much love an affection as she can handle." He responded, smirking slyly in my direction.

Just who is this vampire, and what has he done with Marcus?

"Am I correct then, in assuming that she is my mate? I have never felt emotions of this magnitude. It was not even this intense until she kissed me."

At this Marcus raised an eyebrow and cut a glance in Aro's direction. Aro winked at him and smirked knowingly at me. Infuriating individuals!

Unbidden, a growl began rumbling in my chest. I have never been in such a position, so unsure and vulnerable. I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Peace brother," Aro spoke soothingly. "I apologize. We are just so happy for you. I suspected the moment you deposited her in my arms - to have her taken to the hospital. There must have been some level of awareness, already deep within you. For intriguing or no, if you had not recognized her as your mate on some level, she would be but a corpse, rotting in that cave."

Then it was apparently Marcus' turn to add his wisdom to the mix.

"Remember however Caius, we do not know to what extent or intensity her feelings may develop while she is human. The strength of the bonds she can maintain is not in question, but her human brain and past experiences may be a hindrance. For us, one day or a thousand matters little. Our temporal perception is quite different. She may need time for her mind to work through what she is most likely already feeling, and adapt it to an acceptable pace for a human relationship. Do not rush her. If she becomes an immortal the point is moot. But until then, you will need to tread lightly. She has been deceived by one our kind into believing she was his mate and he left her. She may not believe in the permanence of the devotion you offer her for quite some time."

"I have waited many lifetimes for her." I responded, feeling much more calm than I had been only moments before. "I am satisfied merely having her near. So, set your mind at ease. She will have as much time as she requires."

oooooooooooo

Jasper POV

"I love you too. See you soon."

"We will at least keep our lives then." Carlile sighed after I ended my call to Alice.

"It looks that way." I told him. "But they won't be letting us off scott-free either, I can guarantee you that."

He looked to be contemplating the possibilities before changing the subject slightly. "Does Alice see any issues with tying everything up within the two month time frame the Volturi set?"

I know he is concerned about leaving his fellow doctors in a bind, not to mention the fate of the family in general. Having spent so many years with Maria, I can think of quite a few ways they could punish us that would leave us begging for death, but I don't think the Volturi's plans lean toward the sadistic. There is a sickly twist to the emotions of the truly evil, and despite rumors to the contrary, the Volturi seem to be lacking that distinctive emotional mark. I'm positive Caius would be a force of nature in battle, wild and terrible - but even he does not strike me as the type to maim and torture for the mere pleasure of doing so.

"Alice says there should be no issues getting everyone here within the given time frame. Emmett and Rosalie will arrive first, they are leaving on a 'honeymoon' after their 'elopement'. Alice's visions show Esme finding a buyer for the house within approximately six weeks and then she and Edward will join us."

"How is Edward?"

"Well Carlisle, I won't lie to you. He hasn't spoken to anyone since he found out Bella is here with the Volturi." We will need to keep a close eye on him. I'm not sure his elevator goes all the way to the top these days - if it ever really did. He could be a danger to both Bella and himself.

I gasped as a sudden crippling terror washed over me. Carlisle shouted, trying to understand the cause of my discomfort. I was unable to respond at the moment, but I immediately recognized the personal tenor of the emotion.

Bella.

oooooooooooo

Caius POV

Aro, Marcus and I stood in a long glass corridor, windows forming the walls and ceiling, waiting to watch the sunrise over Volterra. We felt the symbolism was worth observing, the dawning of a new era for us all.

We are adding to our number. Isabella had agreed to stay indefinitely. She is beloved already by us kings, esteemed and instinctively protected by the guard, and one day will most likely be the most powerful queen ever known to the vampire world. I personally await the day she is ready to start our future together.

It could possibly be the new-found sentimentality getting to me, but I notice I am quickly developing a gnawing discomfort in my chest. I raise my hand, as if to rub away the sensation - an odd gesture for an immortal - and in doing so draw my brothers' attention.

"What is it?" They asked almost simultaneously, just before pain racked my body - a cry for help, my mind supplies.

"Bella" I rasped before sprinting to her room, my brothers following closely behind.

I burst through the doors to find her unnaturally pale and perspiring, limbs thrashing from unknown provocations. I was in the process of reaching out to her, wanting to wake her from her torment, when Cullen and his boy entered the room. My reaction to seeing that heavily scarred and dangerous vampire so close to my newly acknowledged and vulnerable mate was instantaneous.

A low, threatening growl reverberated deep within me. I knew I could not let this vampire near her. She must be protected. Through my rage the faces in the room blurred away, and all I could see were the bodies of my adversaries advancing.

The scarred one spoke lowly to the others. "We need to back away. Right. Now."

"But he could hurt her in this state." The other blonde countered. The two others were already moving away.

"No, trust me Carlisle. Everything will be fine if we give him space." The scarred one insisted.

He and the whiny blonde backed slowly out of the room, until the scarred one alone was visible in the corridor. He then began speaking to me.

"Caius, we only came to help." The dangerous vampire had taken a position sitting on the stone floor with his back leaning against the wall. "I felt her fear Caius, and I know you want her to feel better too. Look at her. She needs you. There is no danger here, you are among your friends and family."

An odd sensation, that I should trust his words, began worming its way into my consciousness. Rational thought began to reassert itself and I once more turned to Isabella.

oooooooooooo

Bella POV

_Blood. So much blood. It's dripping from the ceiling and seeping between the floorboards. The smell causes my stomach to instantly revolt, mixing its contents with the massive amount of fluid and pieces of flesh and organs littering the floor. "No!" I choked past another bout of nausea. "No! Dad..." I had never spared much thought for calling him anything other than Charlie, but seeing his mangled remains, littering the kitchen and part of the living room of our house, the only thoughts that came to mind are that I've lost my daddy, and I don't know if he knew how much I loved him or how much I appreciated his unobtrusive brand of support through my depression. I stayed there, mere feet from the bulk of his body, shaking violently on my hands and knees - fighting desperately to maintain consciousness..._

_A crumpled letter, read so many times it resembles tissue. It describes the tortures my mother and Phil endured before they drew their last breaths. Removed nails, broken bones, flayed skin and burning limbs were only a few things that bitch Victoria chose to do to them. She generously included pictures to help me get the full impact..._

_More images, Colin and Brady's heads - mounted on poles in the Black's back yard. Emily's eyes, frozen open in death - her hands clasped to her swollen belly in a fruitless attempt to protect her unborn child. That child, maliciously torn from her body and tossed carelessly onto Sam's front porch..._

_Demon eyes, red with gratuitous death. _

_A wreath of flaming hair fanning behind her as she gracefully leaps. _

_Pain. So much pain, when her hand connects..._

"Isabella"

"Isabella"

That voice, so familiar and soothing vibrating against my ear, plus a cool hand running soothingly up and down the length of my left arm, drew me away from the gore and pain and terror. I awoke to find myself completely enveloped in Caius' embrace. Tremors still racked my body and tears ran unchecked. A distant voice asked, "May I help her?"

"Angel," Caius spoke softly. "Jasper would like to ease your discomfort. Will you allow him to assist you?"

I nodded my assent and reveled in the manufactured calm that flooded my being.

oooooooooooo

AN: Yes, I borrowed the first few lines from The Princess Bride. I have no clue if the book follows the movie word for word, but I'm pretending that it does. If you've never seen it - watch it!


End file.
